Shades of Blood and Gray
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge.  He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait.  With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.  Rated T for violence.
1. Resurrection

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

**Author's Commentary:** Whoever voted for this story, I thank you very much. I want to admit that I think this story was somewhat easy to think up and I've already got most of the plot sorted out. I thought that _Black Summons_ was too cheesy, so I'm going to have Quincey Harker brought into the LXG universe differently. This was somewhat inspired by Clez's story _Ghosts of Old_, but there will be a lot of differences such as characters and Dorian's motives. Speaking of characters, they are all listed below so we can track down who's who and their creators.

* * *

**Cast of Characters**

Dorian Gray, the vain immortal who was sent by M to collect samples of the League. He is back and will take his revenge. Created by Oscar Wilde.

Mina Harker, a vampire woman who is now in charge of the League. Will do what it takes to protect her family and friends. Created by Bram Stoker.

Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde, the two personalities in one body, but still capable of what needs to be done. Created by Robert Louis Stevenson.

Tom Sawyer, an American spy who would do what he can to help. Created by Mark Twain.

Captain Nemo, captain of the _Nautilus_, an excellent fighter. Created by Jules Vern.

Rodney Skinner, a thief who became invisible after stealing the formula by Hawley Griffin who was created by H.G. Wells.

Quincey Harker, son of Mina Harker, a little naive, but quite unique. Created by Bram Stoker.

John Seward, a doctor and one of Mina's old friends. Created by Bram Stoker.

Helen Seward, John's wife and a very motherly woman. She was mentioned in _Dracula the Un-Dead_ by Dacre Stoker and Ian Holt, since she didn't have a name, I picked one for her.

Mary Seward, daughter of John and Helen Seward, friend of Quincey's. Created by Kate Cary, author of the _Bloodline_ series. Only difference is that Mary is a child in this story.

Emil Crowe, a scientist who had collaborated with M previously, skilled at experiments with poisons. Created from my own imagination.

Parker, Walsh and Fielding, a bunch of goons hired by Dorian and Emil. Created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Resurrection**

_M's Fortress_

_Somewhere in Mongolia_

_"That miserable minx," _thought Dorian Gray when he could not find his portrait. He had returned to life by a force beyond his understanding. Perhaps seeing the painting only had a temporary effect on his body.

When he had resurrected, the first thing he did was remove the sword that still pinned him to the wall, he quickly dressed into clean clothing because the outfit he wore when he died was filthy and damaged from the fight. The fight he remembered immediately when he recovered. Mina Harker, the attractive vampire woman Dorian once shared a relationship with, the woman who had killed him.

Dorian could not locate his portrait in the shambled mess that was his well furnished room in M's Fortress. It was possible that Mina had taken it after she had killed him by making him face the grotesque image of the painting. Did she take it as a reminder of what they shared? Or did she take it out of spite?

He saw himself in the mirror that was broken from the explosions that shook the fortress. Dorian looked the same as he did before seeing the painting, the light skin, dark hair that curled at his shoulders, the dark eyes, black mustache and goatee on his angular face. At least he did not resurrect looking hideous as the painting had been.

Searching the other places of the fortress, much damage had been done from the League. The explosions caused some walls to collapse and expose the machinery to the harsh elements outdoors. The floor was littered with corpses of M's men, already in a state of decay.

He did not care for the men who were wiped out from the League's raid on the fortress. Dorian had more important matters to him, first he was going to return to England, then he was going to get his portrait back and his revenge on Mina Harker.

* * *

_The Nautilus_

_Somewhere at Sea_

She was in her cabin, writing in her diary. When she was done, she stood up and paced around her room, her black skirt swishing around her ankles. Mina had been anxious the last few weeks, perhaps it had been a while since she last fed on human blood, or she was just home sick.

The vampire went to her wardrobe and opened it. The wardrobe was full of clothes such as skirts, blouses, her coats, and combat outfit. She was not interested in her clothes but the object wrapped in burlap on the bottom of her wardrobe.

She knew what it was, the rectangular object that she had stashed in her cabin. Mina would not dare look upon it, for the memories were too painful. The vampire could not leave it lying around, but the longer she kept it close by, the more she kept thinking about it. Perhaps she could hide it away in her house back in England, where no one would find it and it could collect dust and cobwebs for all she cared.

It seemed like a good plan, she would have to make a request to the captain to make a stop in London, England. Once the _Nautilus_ reached land, Mina could take the dreaded painting to her house and hide it away where she would never have to see it again.

There was something else she could do when she returned to London, Mina had not seen her son Quincey for a long time. The boy was living with Dr. John Seward, a close friend of Mina Harker and her husband Jonathan. Mina decided that she would write a letter to her friend John that she would like to visit Quincey while she was in England.

Returning to her desk, Mina got out an envelope and sheet of paper. She was going to write a letter that would be sent to Dr. Seward when the League arrived in London. Combing a loose strand of auburn hair away from her forehead, Mina focused her bright blue eyes on her writing.

* * *

On the conning tower of the ship, Nemo, Rodney Skinner, Tom Sawyer and Henry Jekyll were getting fresh air and sunlight. The ship had been at sea for several days and the League had not decided what their destination would be.

Tom Sawyer, the blond American in a uniform of black, gray and white, was busy practicing his shot on one side of the platform. His hazel eyes focusing on the floating red targets on the water before pulling the rifle trigger.

The invisible thief, Rodney Skinner, watched Tom practice. Skinner kept himself covered with his black coat and hat.

Nemo, in his blue outfit and matching turban, stared out over the ocean. The Indian captain was keeping his dark eyes sharp for any change in the weather.

Henry Jekyll stood away from the others, his black clad form hidden in the shade. He was fidgeting with his pocket watch while he argued with his alter-ego, Edward Hyde.

_"Are you going to tell her what you saw that night?" _Edward asked.

_"I don't know how,"_ responded Henry silently, _"Mrs. Harker might accuse me of eavesdropping and invading her privacy."_

_"You are a coward, it's not that you were doing it on purpose, the door was open! Don't you want to tell her that you saw what that bastard did? We both saw it happen, what Gray did to her!"_

_"I know that, but we were unaware of his intention at the time. How can I explain that to her? Telling her why I was wondering near her door at night would be so difficult to do!"_

_"That doesn't make a difference! You and I know now that he took advantage of her emotions, that he tricked her! Stop being a fool and just tell her already!"_

Jekyll stared from his watch to the ocean. He could not forget what he saw that night before he found a vial of potion missing. Even though he had no intention of eavesdropping, Jekyll just watched and listened from outside Mina's door. The shy doctor was only waiting for Dorian Gray to finish speaking with Mina. Jekyll had been meaning to get an opportunity to speak with Mina but didn't get to do so earlier because of his meekness. When the vampire and the immortal began kissing, Henry Jekyll felt disappointed and frustrated before storming down the corridor while arguing with his alter-ego.

"Dr. Jekyll," said Nemo, snapping Jekyll out of his deep thoughts, "we'll be going under now." The captain gestured to the door that lead inside the ship.

"Captain," Jekyll responded softly before going inside.

* * *

_The House of Dr. John Seward_

_Whitby, England_

Helen Seward was watching her daughter and the boy walking in the garden from the back door. It was early spring, the flowers still had yet to bloom, but the children had been studying the plants that were beginning to grow. She noticed how Mary, her daughter, and Quincey Harker, the boy, had been growing themselves. Quincey was at the age of ten and getting quite tall, he would eventually outgrow his clothing and his auburn hair would soon need to be trimmed. Mary, who had honey blond hair like her mother's, was also becoming tall for a girl of eight years.

"Good afternoon dear," said Dr. John Seward when he entered the house from the front entrance. John was a tall man with brown hair, a small beard, and grey eyes, he wore the formal clothing of a doctor with the coat, starched collar and waist coat.

"Good afternoon," Helen returned. "The children are just getting some fresh air from their studies. Mary seems eager about the flowers."

"How is Quincey?" asked John.

"He seems to do well with his studies, but I think he really misses his mother. It has been a long time since she had visited him." Even though Helen had raised Quincey as if he was her own alongside Mary, Quincey still had his own mother to visit him on occasions.

"She was called away last summer to do some work for the government. It is unfortunate that she was unable to visit during his tenth birthday." John and his wife remembered that Mina had gone away for some important duty to the government and that it was top secret. Before leaving, Mina sent a letter that she would be gone for a long time and would not be sure when she might return.

"Hello Father," said Mary's chirping voice when she and Quincey came inside.

"Dr. Seward," said Quincey quietly.

"Good afternoon to the both of you," said Dr. Seward to the children. "Quincey, how have you been feeling lately?"

"I'm okay," the boy replied, "I just... miss my mother."

"It's alright," John said to reassure the boy, "she probably will visit you when she gets the opportunity. That business with the government might soon be over."

"I hope she comes to see our pretty flowers," said Mary, who had met Quincey's mother several times before.

"Come along," Helen said to the children, "let's finish up with your studies." She gestured for the children to head upstairs for their home schooling.

As John watched them go upstairs, he hoped that Mina would come and visit her son eventually.

* * *

_Somewhere at Sea from France to England_

Dorian stood on the deck of the steamer, anticipating reaching the shores of Great Britain. Since Nemo had reclaimed the _Nautiloid_, Dorian had to gather what he could carry and venture on foot over the frozen desert to the nearest civilization. When he did, he got transportation by carriage, boat, and train across Asia and eastern Europe. For weeks he traveled until he came to France where he got onto the latest steamer heading to England.

The ocean breeze caused his dark gray coat and his dark hair to flutter gently. It was chilly for early spring, but Dorian didn't seem to notice the chill. All of his thoughts were bent on revenge.

Leaning on his cane, Dorian thought of how he could get his portrait back. Since the painting was important to him and Mina had it, Dorian had to take something important of Mina's. It had to be something that she would do anything to protect.

A smile twitched on his face, Dorian knew exactly what was important to Mina the most. The woman was foolish enough to let Dorian know that she had a son back in England.

When he returned to England, Dorian was going to kidnap Quincey Harker and Mina was going to exchange the painting for the boy.

_To be continued.

* * *

_

**End Note:** What do you readers think? How do you like the references to the other books like _Bloodline_ and _Dracula the Un-Dead_? Please be very honest, I appreciate honest feedback but insults I will ignore.


	2. No Place Like London

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Hey, I hope some people are enjoying this, it's a very complex plot line to work with. Before the children get abducted by Dorian, I still have to work on how Dorian organizes his plan. I have plot notes written in a note book, so it helps to develop the story without worrying what I would do next. Please don't get upset if I don't update right away, I'm doing my best.

* * *

**Chapter 2: No Place Like London**

_London, England_

Mina was walking to the post office in London after the _Nautilus_ had docked. She had made her request to the captain the previous night and the rest of the League agreed that a stop in London would give them all a chance to walk on dry land. The London sky was gray and cloudy, but all what mattered to Mina was getting her letter sent to Dr. Seward.

Beside her walked Tom Sawyer, who came because he needed some space from being cooped up in the ship. Mina and the spy both wore their coats and hats in case of rain.

"This weather is a real drag," said Tom. "How do you live with it?"

"It's not always this terrible," said Mina, "and it's normal for the early spring."

They had reached the post office, Mina arranged for her letter to Dr. Seward to be sent. After she was done at the post office, she and Tom headed back to the Nautilus.

"Who was the letter for?" asked Tom.

"It was for a friend of mine," said Mina, "his name is Dr. Seward."

"Was he one of your friends who helped you fight Dracula?" Tom made a nervous smile, realizing that he sounded like he was prying into Mina's background.

"Yes," said Mina, "even after my husband passed away, Dr. Seward still remained a good friend. Since I was going with the League nearly a year ago, Dr. Seward had been looking after my son, Quincey."

"I didn't know that you had a son," said Tom. "How old is he?"

"He turned ten last November," said Mina, "I regret that I was unable to be there for him at that time. I've sent that letter to inform Dr. Seward that I'll be in England for a while and I would like to visit Quincey."

"Maybe you should visit him," said Tom, beaming with that funny grin across his boyish features. "You can introduce the League to him."

"That does seem like a very interesting plan," said Mina, a smile curving at her ruby lips.

* * *

Henry Jekyll also was interested in taking a walk through London. It was time for him to become reacquainted with the city he lived in before having to live like fugitive in Paris. With hands in his trouser pockets, he walked down the cobblestone streets, passing people, buildings, and carriages. Jekyll finally found the place he was heading to.

_"Home, sweet home,"_ Hyde purred in Jekyll's mind. _"Brings back so many memories of what we've done."_

_"Not now,"_ Henry responded, _"I've had allowed you to cause so much harm back in London and Paris and I'm in no mood to argue about it." _ He passed the gate into the cemetery, it was time he paid his respects to an old friend.

_"Why are we in this dreary place?"_ sneered Hyde.

Ignoring his darker half, Henry found the headstone he was looking for. He combed his dark red hair back with his fingers nervously as he read the engraving. Henry's blue-grey eyes misted with tears as the engraving brought back memories.

_In memory of Hatsie Lanyon_

"Forgive me, old friend," Henry said softly to the headstone. He remembered how he allowed Dr. Lanyon to witness the transformation and discover the secret. Dr. Jekyll had begged his friend to never tell anyone about the transformation, but the stress had sent Lanyon into madness and eventually death.

_"He's dead,"_ growled Hyde, _"he can't hear you where he is!"_

_"I still need to pay my respects to him,"_ Henry replied in his mind, _"it's all my fault that he died. I shouldn't have pressured him into keeping the secret about us."_

_"He was a fool and a weakling! Did you really expect him to understand it all?"_

_"I suppose not, but I did explain everything to him how I created the elixir and divided my soul."_ Henry rubbed the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. _"I don't blame Hatsie for hating me when he found out, I experimented on my being and it cost me my friends and the life I knew."_

_"You still have Gabriel. Why don't you visit him?"_

_"Gabriel Utterson? I can't, he's better off believing that I'm dead."_ Jekyll remembered the confession and suicide note that he left for Utterson before fleeing. A close friend and lawyer of Jekyll's, Utterson was unaware that Henry Jekyll faked suicide and was living a different life.

After Jekyll had dried his tears and paid his respects to Lanyon, he left the cemetery. Henry decided to return to the _Nautilus_.

* * *

Also taking his time on dry land and seeking amusement for himself was Rodney Skinner. The invisible man was at one of the many pubs in London, keeping himself covered with his black hat, gloves, coat, glasses, and white face paint. Skinner decided that he was going to enjoy a few ales and maybe flirt with the serving girls.

While he drank his tankard of ale, Skinner noticed a strange looking man in the dark corner of the pub. The man had his head bowed over his tankard allowing his greying hair to drape around his face and he wore a black coat over his dark clothing. What was strange was that no one went near the man, as if he were emitting some repelling energy.

The man got up to leave the pub, Skinner looked down at his tankard, using his hat to hide his face. Skinner wanted to avoid eye contact with the stranger. As the stranger went through the door, Skinner quickly glanced at the man. The man leaned on a wooden cane and walked with a limp, he was probably crippled. When the man was gone, Skinner felt some relief, but he could not explain to himself why he felt so uneasy.

_"My imagination is running away with me,"_ thought Skinner. The invisible man finished his ale, paid his tab, and left the pub.

* * *

_The House of Dr. Seward_

_Whitby, England_

Quincey and his friend Mary were finishing up their studies in an upstairs room that was assemble as a school room. Since Mary's mother used to be a librarian, she was able to teach both children together.

The two of them were finishing their notes on their papers after reading the chalk board in front of their table. When they were done and Helen had left, Quincey and Mary headed out of the room and began to talk.

"What do you think your mother is doing for the government?" asked Mary, her blue eyes bright with curiosity.

"I don't really know for sure," said Quincey, sticking his hands in his pockets, "she said that the government needed a chemist and she was the only one available."

"Why would the government need a chemist?" Mary tilted her blond head to the side.

"Maybe to develop chemical weapons to use against that strange Fantom character. Not a lot of information was available about the attacks on the Bank of England and Berlin, I only heard rumors." Quincey shrugged his shoulders. "My mother said she was needed to work with a team of selected individuals to deal with the problem, but I can't really remember the details."

"Perhaps," said Mary as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt with her tiny hands, "your mother must be on a big adventure if she's taking a long time to come home."

"Yes," said Quincey with a sigh, "perhaps she is."

"When she does visit," said Mary with a cheerful smile, "you should ask her about it."

* * *

_London, England_

Dorian Gray needed an ally to help him carry out his revenge and he was on his way to meet that ally. He remembered that M had other friends who shared his vision. One of them was a scientist and an expert on poisons from plants, insects and other creatures.

When he had finally returned to London, Dorian returned to his home at the docks. After he settled back in, he looked through the paperwork that he collected from M. Dorian had found the file on the scientist along with the address. He hailed a carriage and asked to be taken to the address on the file.

The carriage had stopped, Dorian climbed out and straightened his jacket. The house was big and dreary looking, as if it had little maintenance to keep it together. Dorian walked up to the front door and knocked with the door knocker that resembled a crow with outstretched wings.

The door was answered by a man with straggling grey hair, a beak like nose, beady eyes. The man wore grungy grey and brown clothes that carried the scent of chemicals and alcohol. He leaned on a wooden cane as he studied Gray.

"Do I have the pleasure to meet Emil Crowe?" asked Dorian, recognizing the man from the photograph in the file.

"Yes," replied Crowe, his voice dry and cold. "Who are you? What is your business?"

"My name is Dorian Gray." Dorian smiled as he stated his reason for coming. "I believe that you and I can help each other."

"Help each other?" Crowe lowered his grey brows and frowned.

"I was acquainted with your friend, Professor James Moriarty. Unfortunately, Moriarty's plans did not go so well."

"Really?" Crowe was silent for a moment before he spoke up. "Come inside, we'll be able to discuss this in a more comfortable setting."

Dorian followed Crowe indoors, knowing that the right kind of bargain would get him closer to his revenge.

_To be continued._


	3. Plans Set in Motion

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Okay, this chapter might be a bit short, but it is to build up towards the scene where the children are snatched. Please be patient.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Plans Set in Motion**

_The Nautilus_

In the dining room of the great ship, the League members had gathered for the evening meal and to discuss their travel plans. Since their first mission, they had become more comfortable dining together.

On one side of the table sat Nemo, Henry Jekyll and Rodney Skinner. Nemo, dressed in his blue uniform, sat upright and quietly. Henry, his black clad form still in his seat, was staring at the cup of tea between his hands on the table. Skinner, who remained covered so no one would see his food go down his throat, was sipping a glass of scotch.

The opposite side of the table sat Mina Harker and Tom Sawyer. Mina wore her casual white blouse, red scarf and black skirt, seemed content with her meal even though the League was aware that she preferred blood. Tom, with his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows, was licking his fingers clean after enjoying his meal.

"We should consider our plans to travel the world," said Nemo, breaking the silence.

"I would like to do some things in London," said Mina, "I have to take care of some things at my house, just to leave a few unnecessary items. Also, I've sent a letter to a friend of mine today, Dr. John Seward. He has been looking after my son, Quincey, in Whitby. I would like to go and visit them while we're in England."

"Why Mina," said Skinner, "I never thought of you as a mother type." He chuckled, earning some raised eyebrows from everyone.

"I think it would be great," said Tom, "if Mrs. Harker and her son haven't seen each other in a while, then it seems right that we should pay a visit." Tom gave Mina an agreeable smile, considering that Tom also had family outside of the League.

"Well..." said Jekyll softly, "if Mrs. Harker wishes to visit her son and friends, I'm alright with that." He shrugged his black clad shoulders. "I don't have anything for myself in mind."

"Then it's settled," said Nemo, "Mrs. Harker will do what she needs to do in London, then we shall set for Whitby."

* * *

_The House of Dr. Seward_

_Whitby, England_

"Good night Quincey," said Mary Seward, who was in her night gown. The girl was standing outside of Quincey's bedroom door and was on her way to her own room.

"Off to bed now, dear," said Helen Seward, wearing her night gown and dressing robe. "Sleep well, Quincey," she said as she escorted Mary to her own room.

"Good night," Quincey said to them in return. He was in his night shirt and also ready for bed.

As he approached his bed, he saw his bedside table in the dim candle light of his bedroom. On the little table was a photograph of him when he was little with his mother. He stared at the photograph, wondering where his mother was, if she was still dealing with the duties the government asked her to do, or maybe something happened to her.

He looked out the window next to his bed, the stars were appearing in the dark blue sky. Quincey was taught that it was proper to make prayers before sleeping, so he knelt down, his elbows on the bed, and he prayed to see his mother again.

When he was done praying, Quincey extinguished the candle and climbed into bed. The boy slept dreaming of seeing Mina Harker once again.

* * *

_London, England_

Dorian Gray and Emil Crowe were in the lounge, a dimly lit dreary room with only a few chairs, a small table in the center, the walls lined with a few bookshelves, a fire place, and one window with the curtains closed. Next to one of the bookshelves was a shelf that contained glass rectangular tanks, in each tank was either a snake, toad, or a large spider. Crowe must of been collecting exotic and venomous creatures from different places in the world.

"What you are asking," said Crowe as he poured whisky for himself and his guest, "is that I help you kidnap a boy and in return you will help me collect samples of the League?"

"Yes," replied Dorian, "Mina Harker, one of the League members, had taken something important of mine. I require to kidnap her son so that she will return my property to me and perhaps bring a sample of her blood, a skin sample from Mr. Skinner, a potion from Dr. Jekyll, and diagrams of the Captain's vessel."

"Hmm..." Crowe sipped his whisky as he took a moment to think. "James was always obsessed with the technology and how to harness it, but I care not for machinery. However, blood from a vampire, invisible flesh, and unleashing one's darker half does fascinate me. My expertise lies with poisons and drugs of such deadly nature, samples from the League would make intriguing experiments."

"Will you assist me in taking the boy?" asked Dorian.

"Of course," Crowe had a sinister smile tugging the corners of his mouth, "the first thing to do is find out where Mrs. Harker sent her son to live."

"I do believe Mina had told me once that her son normally lives with a Dr. Seward." Dorian sipped his whisky gingerly. "We find Dr. Seward, we find the boy."

"Dr. Seward, I heard of his work." Crowe swirled the whisky in his glass as his beady eyes lit up. "He looks after those who are unstable or insane in an asylum in Whitby. I believe that his home is located close to the asylum."

"Then we shall set for Whitby." Dorian smiled and raised his glass. "To our revenge."

"May it be sweet." Crowe raised his glass for an impending victory.

_To be continued._


	4. Bad Wolf

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

**Author's Note: **Hmm... that previous one was short, so I will try to make it up to you all with this slightly longer chapter. Yes, this is the last chapter that will lead up to the kidnapping in the next one. I've made some references to the books that the characters come from, that Nemo makes his own cigars and that Tom has a very stern aunt. Please have patience, the kids will be snatched soon and the real stuff begins.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bad Wolf**

_London, England_

It was in the morning when Mina arrived to her home in London. She got out of the carriage and walked up the pathway to her house. Mina took the key out of her coat pocket and unlocked the front door. When she entered, she was greeted by darkness, dust and emptiness. With Quincey living with Dr. Seward's family, herself away in the League, and her housekeeper on leave, Mina's house did seem quiet and lonely as a tomb.

Getting over the sight and smell of her empty house, Mina went upstairs, not needing a light because of her vampiric night vision. Her house was a two story building with an attic under the roof. She reached the second floor and found the door and foldable stairs that lead into the attic.

One hand holding up her skirt and the other arm wrapped around the painting, Mina climbed the stairs into the attic. With her night vision, she found a perfect hiding place for the dreaded object. Mina opened an old trunk that was meant for holding clothing, but it was mostly empty except for some dusty old clothing and sheets.

The painting was wrapped in a burlap cloth, hiding the image from sight. Mina placed the painting into the trunk. After taking one last glance, Mina shut the lid and left the attic. She was relieved that she would never have to see that painting ever again.

Before she went out the front door, she saw the fire place. On the mantelpiece was a framed photo of her son. The photo was taken on Quincey's seventh birthday, it showed Quincey nicely dressed and beaming brightly. Mina smiled warmly at the photo, thinking about seeing Quincey again.

Taking the photo with her, Mina went out the front door, locked it behind her, and got into the carriage to take her back to the _Nautilus_.

* * *

_Nautilus_

Nemo had been sorting arrangements for the travel to Whitby, charting the course on maps and checking on the mechanics of the ship to make sure things would run smoothly. In the state room, he had been studying a map of England and studying how to enter into the harbor of Whitby.

"Captain," he heard the meek voice of Henry Jekyll speak, "do you have a moment?"

"Yes," said the captain, looking up from the maps. Nemo gestured for Henry to take a seat.

"There is a lot on my mind," said Henry as he sat down, "it's rather difficult to explain."

"What's on your mind, doctor?" asked Nemo.

"Do you remember that evening when you told me to keep Hyde contained?" Henry tugged nervously at his starched collar.

"Yes, I recall that evening."

"Well... it's just that I was near Mrs. Harker's doorway that evening and I heard her and... Mr. Gray speaking." Henry lowered his blue-grey eyes to stare at his hands as if he was ashamed. "The door was open and I overheard them talking, that's when I went to the door and looked inside. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I... was hoping that I could try talking with Mrs. Harker at that time when she and Gray finished their conversation. That was then I saw Gray give her a glass that caused Mrs. Harker to cut her hand. I didn't know at the time that Gray was collecting her blood, but I saw him do it, then I left Mrs. Harker's door shortly before you spoke to me in the corridor."

"You did seem upset at that time," said Nemo calmly, his dark brows lowered. "Was it what you saw Gray did that gave you a reason to be upset?"

"I was a little... frustrated." Jekyll brushed a strand of copper colored hair off of his forehead. "Hyde often speaks to me, in my mind. He began giving a hard time when I saw Mrs. Harker k-kissing Gray."

"Have you told Mrs. Harker of what you saw?"

"No. I want to tell her, but she might think that I was invading her privacy. Explaining everything that I saw and heard to her might be d-difficult." Henry slowly lifted his gaze to the captain.

"Perhaps," said Nemo, scratching his beard with his ringed finger, "you should tell her when you feel that the time is right."

"I suppose I can agree to that." Jekyll clasped his hands together. "I'll have to think of a time to tell her."

* * *

_London, England_

Tom Sawyer and Rodney Skinner were taking a walk through London, both wearing their hats and their coats in case of any rain on the cloudy London day. They passed people walking in and out of the shops that lined the streets. The two of them decided to get some fresh air and stay out of the way of Nemo's crew.

"I'm excited," said Tom, "about meeting Mina's son."

"I never imagined her as the mother type," said Skinner, "she really had me surprised when she mentioned the boy."

"She mentioned him to me the other day. Quincey is ten years old and living with Dr. Seward. I hope that Quincey and I will get along just fine."

"He might not be like ten year olds back in America," said Skinner, "the boy might be very much like his mother. You know how Mina is like, Quincey could be an uptight and reclusive kind of boy."

"Well," said Tom "I could always ask Mina what Quincey is like."

"Sounds like a good idea." Skinner stopped walking and placed a gloved hand on Tom's shoulder. "Hold on a second, I just want to pick up some stuff." The thief went into the shop that he and Tom were about to pass.

"What stuff?"

"Just some tobacco cigarettes, Nemo's cigars are too strange, being made from seaweed and all that." Skinner adjusted his glasses to hide his invisible eyes.

"I didn't know that you smoked?"

"It's a habit that I find quite relaxing."

"My aunt would never approve of smoking," said Tom, tilting his head, "she said it was a filthy thing."

"Everyone has their opinions," said Skinner as he went to get a pack of cigarettes.

* * *

_Whitby, England_

Emil Crowe and Dorian Gray, along with Crowe's coachman named Parker, had traveled out to the sea side town of Whitby. The town where dark events that occurred had lead to Mina's curse, the town where Dr. John Seward currently resided and ran an asylum.

Using his cane to support himself, he walked up the cobblestone path way to the asylum, a large stone building structured to keep the most unstable sorts within. Under the clouds, the asylum looked ominous. Crowe approached the doors and knocked.

"Yes," asked a man as he opened the door. Crowe could tell that he was a staff member by the plain white uniform.

"I'm Dr. Emil Crowe," said Crowe, taking his identification out of his pocket to show. "I would like to speak with a Dr. John Seward, I believe that I have research that might be helpful to the asylum."

"Come inside," the staff member said, "I'll let Dr. Seward know that you are here."

Crowe was finally inside of the asylum, he only saw long corridors lined with doors in the walls and dim lights on the ceiling. He listened to the staff member's shoes walk away on the tiled floor. It was only a few minutes before Crowe heard two pairs of footsteps approaching.

"Dr. Crowe?" asked the new man dressed in a formal outfit. "Welcome, I'm Dr. Seward." Crowe shook hands with Dr. Seward. "How may I help you?"

"I've been meaning to take a look at most of the patients who are under your care," replied Crowe. "I'm a medical doctor, I develop medicines from research of nature, what I do could help those who are mentally unstable."

"Well," Dr. Seward clasped his hands in front of him, "that does seem interesting. May I ask what that has to do with seeing the patients?"

"To develop medications, I should examine the patients to determine the development of a treatment. My latest research is how poison from different species can be adapted into medicine for diseases and other ailments." Crowe had to keep Dr. Seward interested in conversation, his plan to visit the asylum had to seem casual and not lead Dr. Seward into any suspicion.

"Fascinating, perhaps I could show you some of the patients in custody of the asylum. I can explain their conditions and what treatments are currently being used for them."

After speaking with Dr. Seward and taking a look at some of the patients in the asylum, Crowe made his way back to the horse-drawn coach where Parker and Gray waited. Hobbling on his cane, Crowe managed to climb into the coach and took the seat opposite from Dorian.

"You seem to have done well," said Gray. "Did he suspect anything?"

"No," replied Crowe, "he only assumed that I was visiting to research his patients." Crowe placed his cane across his lap. "When Dr. Seward heads home for the evening, we shall follow him."

"Excellent," said Gray as he stared at the asylum through the coach window. "After we find his home, we set the wolves in to take the lamb."

_To be continued..._


	5. The Kidnapping

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is it, the kids are going to get snatched! Hope you all enjoy it and I appreciate the patience. Also, I have a new poll in my profile, it will allow readers to decide how much they are enjoying this story. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Kidnapping**

_Whitby, England_

The sun was setting over the town of Whitby, and Dorian was becoming eager to follow Dr. Seward. He watched from the coach's location next to a building across the road from the asylum. Crowe was also keeping an eye out for the doctor to leave the asylum.

"I see him," said Crowe, "he's coming down the path."

"So that is Dr. Seward?" asked Dorian, watching the tall form of Dr. Seward climb into a hansom cab.

"Follow the cab, Mr. Parker," Crowe instructed his coachman.

The coachman whipped the horses to move at a steady pace. Dorian and Crowe watched from their seats as their coach followed at a safe distance behind Dr. Seward's ride. After some turns during the ride, the hansom cab stopped in front of a tall house.

"Stop here, please," said Crowe to his coachman. "We do not want to him to notice us."

Their coach stopped at the corner they had just turned on, long enough away to remain unnoticed, but still close enough to observe the house. Dorian watched Dr. Seward walk up to the front door and be greeted by a blonde woman wearing a white blouse and dark blue skirt.

"That must be his wife," said Dorian, observing Dr. Seward and the woman embrace.

"I see two children," said Crowe.

Dorian looked at the garden that surrounded the house, he saw two figures walk through it to meet with Dr. Seward and the woman. One was a small girl with blonde hair and in a green dress, the other was a lanky auburn haired boy wearing brown trousers and matching coat.

"Quincey Harker," said Dorian when he recognized the boy, "the girl is probably Dr. Seward's daughter."

"We could take both children," said Crowe, "Mrs. Harker would really consider meeting our demands if the daughter of Dr. Seward was also involved."

"Yes," said Dorian, his dark eyes glowing at the thought. "Tomorrow, we'll have to find some men who can help us, then we can take the children."

* * *

_The Nautilus_

It was morning and in the dining room of the Nautilus, the League members were having breakfast as the ship was heading for Whitby. Mina Harker decided to tell her colleagues about Whitby, Dr. Seward, and Quincey.

"I normally don't feel comfortable speaking about my personal background," she said, wrapping her red scarf around her neck. "However, I've become accustomed to you as friends and I should explain a few things."

She made eye contact with the others before continuing. "I had a close friend in Whitby, named Lucy, she died at a young age. Dr. Seward was one of her three suitors, but remained her friend when Lucy turned him down. After Lucy's passing, my husband and I were introduced to Dr. Seward and the two other men who courted Lucy. We all worked together to hunt down Dracula, but we lost Quincey Morris."

"Who is Quincey Morris?" asked Tom.

"An American," said Mina, noticing Tom's hazel eyes widening, "a friend of Dr. Seward's, one of Lucy's suitors, and a great man, he was brave until the end. My husband and I agreed to name our son in honor of our friend."

"Why is your son living with Dr. Seward?" asked Skinner.

"It was after my husband's passing that I discovered my abilities," replied Mina. "Since it was difficult keeping control of myself and caring for a child at the same time, I was able to get the help from Dr. Seward. When I told Dr. Seward why I had to give Quincey into his care, he understood and took my son in. It was the only way I could allow Quincey to live a normal life."

"Have you told Quincey about your abilities?" asked Tom.

"No." Mina shook her head. "I have decided that I would tell him when he's older. Right now, Quincey is better off living without knowing of the events with Dracula."

"I can understand that," said Henry, who was rotating his pocket watch in his hands.

Nemo did not say anything but nodded his turbaned head in agreement.

"I would like to ask," started Tom. "What is Quincey like?"

"He's a well behaved boy, as Dr. Seward claims," replied Mina. "Quincey is more of a naive type, but he's a good child."

"So he doesn't pull tricks or do some other wild things most children do?"

"I do not think so." Mina clasped her hands together as she thought a bit more about her son. "Dr. Seward often wrote to me and I visited Quincey on occasions. My son is rather quiet, he prefers to study and read instead of running around."

"Very different from children back in America, eh?" Skinner asked Sawyer, the thief's painted brows were arched near the rim of his hat.

"Yeah," said Tom, "I wasn't really the studious type back when I was a child. I was often up to pulling tricks and running off while thinking that I was on a big adventure." He grinned sheepishly. "Those were the days."

"Quincey's upbringing sounds like my own," said Henry softly, "I was often studying and reading. However, I had strict parents and very few friends back then."

"Dr. Seward and his wife always make sure Quincey is well educated," said Mina. "Of course, Dr. Seward's daughter Mary gets along quite well with Quincey, so I know that my son has a close friend."

"You must miss your son and friends very much," said Nemo.

"Yes," Mina adjusted her scarf. "I will be very glad to see them again."

* * *

_The House of Dr. Seward_

_Whitby, England_

Dr. John Seward was going through the morning mail after he got dressed and breakfasted. One letter caught his attention when he saw the name Mina Harker on the return address. He opened the envelope and read the note from his friend.

He read it several times to make sure that he was reading the words correctly. John decided to tell the good news to his wife and the children.

"A letter came for us today," said John as he went into the dining room where Helen and the children were, "it's from Mrs. Harker."

"Did she send word that she'll be visiting?" asked Helen. She noticed that the children were looking up from their places, interested in the letter's contents.

"Yes," replied John. "She's going to be in England for a while and that she wants to visit us."

"That's splendid," said Helen. "It would be good for us to see her again."

"I hope she tells us about her adventure," said Mary with enthusiasm.

"I'm so glad that she is visiting," said Quincey softly, "I really have been missing her."

* * *

_The Nautilus_

Later that evening, Skinner was passing by Henry's cabin. The thief noticed the doctor pacing and murmuring through the half-open door. Henry had removed his black coat and was tugging at his neck tie with bony fingers. Knowing that something was agitating the normally shy doctor, Skinner decided to ask what was wrong.

"Is there something bothering you, Doc?" asked Skinner, approaching the door.

"Skinner?" asked Henry as he opened the door all the way.

"Do you mind if I come in and talk?" Skinner asked while removing his hat.

"Oh... well... I guess we can talk." Henry backed into the room and gestured for Skinner to sit down.

Skinner took his seat at the writing desk in the small cabin as Henry remained standing.

"You seem upset," said Skinner, lowering his glasses to see Jekyll in the dim light.

"It's that I'm..." Jekyll bit his lower lip nervously, "just a little anxious about meeting Mrs. Harker's son and friends. I'm not sure how I would introduce myself and explain... my responsibilities in the League. Telling them about Hyde might be too difficult."

"It's all right," said Skinner, "just say that you're a doctor and you give medical assistance to us. You don't have to mention Hyde. I'm not going to mention my invisibility, but if anyone notices my invisibility through my disguise, I'll just explain that it's a long story."

"I wish I had your confidence." Henry closed his blue-grey eyes for a moment before opening them again.

Skinner stared at his friend, there was something in Jekyll's expression indicating that he was still agitated. After the events with the Fantom, Skinner and Jekyll had quickly befriended each other, because they were both different from everyone else. Henry Jekyll was more pessimistic about his _curse_ while Skinner was more at ease with his own abilities.

"Are you sure it's just anxiety over meeting someone new?" Skinner asked.

"Well," Henry took out his pocket watch and began fidgeting, "I told Nemo this already, but I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Cross my heart." With a gloved finger, Skinner drew a cross over his heart.

"I was standing outside of Mina's door when Dorian took some of her blood." Jekyll winced at his own words. "I haven't told Mina yet, I'm waiting for the right time to do so. It's just that... I don't want her thinking that I was spying on her."

"Why were you standing outside of her door?"

"I thought I could get an opportunity to speak with her, I was too nervous to approach her on the conning tower after I was... recruited."

"I understand how you feel," Skinner nodded. He recalled that Henry's recruitment was rather embarrassing for the poor doctor, everyone saw his grotesque transformation and he was standing half-naked and sweating in the middle of the ice room.

"Perhaps I wanted to introduce myself more decently at the time." Henry shrugged. "I realized that Mrs. Harker did not seem that afraid of Hyde and I guess I just wanted to learn why."

"Well, you know now," said Skinner. "Mina had met a lot more nasty than Mr. Hyde."

"You mean Dracula?"

"Yes, and Dorian Gray too." Skinner could not hold back his chuckle. "When you do tell Mina about what you saw, just be honest. I'm sure she'll understand."

"I hope so, Skinner." Henry sighed as he placed his watch back in his vest pocket. "I'll tell Mrs. Harker everything after we visit Whitby."

* * *

_The House of Dr. Seward_

_Whitby, England_

Quincey Harker was very happy the whole day after his mother's letter arrived. His new found optimism gave him the energy throughout his studies, playing in the garden with Mary, and he was too excited to sleep for the night. With the lights out, dressed in his night clothes, Quincey lay awake in bed. The boy stared at the starry sky, grateful that his prayer had been answered.

As Quincey closed his eyes to try sleeping, he heard a knock on the front door from downstairs. His bedroom was the first door from the stairs, so it was easy for him to hear sounds from below. He kept his eyes closed ignoring the sound, thinking that it was nothing. He heard the housekeeper answering the door and the door closing before everything went silent.

Footsteps were coming upstairs, Quincey thought it was just the housekeeper coming to check on things. Still keeping his eyes shut, he listened to the footsteps, but they did not sound like steps from a single person. The footsteps sounded like it came from maybe two or three people coming upstairs.

The footsteps divided up when they were outside Quincey's door, as if the two or three people were going in separate directions. Someone was just outside the bedroom door. Quincey slightly lifted the lids of his eyes when the door creaked open. He could see a dark figure advance into the room and approach his bed. Startled, Quincey bolted upright with eyes wide open, but he was too late.

Rough hands grabbed him by the arm and one hand pressed over his mouth, keeping Quincey from crying out. The boy squirmed and struck out his hands, but his assailant was bigger and stronger than him. Quincey was pulled to his feet and dragged out into the hall. He could see in the dim light from downstairs that there were two other men besides the man who was grabbing him.

The man who was holding onto him had thick arms, wore plain clothes, and was heavy set. Quincey saw that one of the other men was short in stature, wore a black overcoat and bowler hat. The third man was lanky, also plainly dressed, but the third man was holding Mary's limp form in his arms. Seeing Mary in her night dress and helpless made Quincey squirm even more.

"Settle down, boy," said the man in the bowler hat with a cockney accent, "we won't hurt your pretty friend here." He ran his fingers over Mary's hair and Quincey froze. "If you don't cooperate, we will hurt her."

"She was easy to take," said the man holding Mary, "sleeping like an angel."

"Let's be going," the man in the bowler hat said, "our masters are waiting for us in the coach outside."

"Stop wriggling," snarled the man holding Quincey, "you little bugger!" Quincey attempted to struggle, but no use.

"This will keep him still." The man in the bowler hat pressed a damp handkerchief over Quincey's nose. In a few seconds, Quincey felt himself going numb as his surroundings went dark.

* * *

Dorian Gray smiled with glee as Walsh and Fielding, the men who he had hired, climbed into the coach with the captives. Walsh, a husky and unshaven man, had one of his arms wrapped around the unconscious Quincey Harker. Fielding, the lanky plain looking man, held tight to the still sleeping Mary Seward.

"Excellent work," said Gray to his hired men.

"Parker," Gray heard Crowe speak out next to him, "take us out of here."

"Yes, sir," said Parker, who whipped the horses to trot down the road.

"Now," said Dorian, straightening his coat, "we shall send them a message that if Mina wants the children back, she'll have to meet our demands."

_To be continued._


	6. Breaking News

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm back and I have brought a new chapter to this story. Here, the League finds out that the kids have been abducted. Some of this chapter might seem a bit complicated, but I did set up a plot line to follow smoothly. I'm just hoping that it will work out. I appreciate the feedback and the patience.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Breaking News**

_Whitby, England_

The Nautilus surfaced at the harbor of Whitby in the morning. Mina Harker, Tom Sawyer, Nemo, Henry Jekyll and Rodney Skinner walked down the ramp and onto the docks after they had dressed and breakfasted. The League members had gathered into a carriage to take them to the house of Dr. Seward.

"It hasn't changed much over the years," said Mina as she stared at the surrounding buildings. "The last time I was here, it was when I had to leave to join the League."

"Quite a pleasant town," said Tom, also looking out the carriage window to see the surroundings. "Hard to believe that a vampire was hunting here."

"Yes," said Mina quietly, "it is hard to believe."

They remained silent for the rest of the ride. When they arrived at Dr. Seward's house, they exited the carriage and checked their clothing before walking up the front door. Mina straightened her coat and wrapped her scarf more securely, Skinner adjusted the collar of his duster to hide any invisibility, Jekyll and Tom were brushing dust off their coat sleeves, and Nemo made sure his sword was secured to his belt.

Mina felt excitement well up into her chest as she knocked on Dr. Seward's front door. When John Seward answered the door, she almost didn't recognize him. John, who was known for his strong jaw and forehead, had heavy bags under his eyes, his hair uncombed, his mouth a thin line framed by his beard, and his clothes appeared lazily slapped on.

"John Seward?" Mina asked, concerned about her friend's haggard appearance.

"Mina Harker," said John, his voice nearly a whisper, "I see that you came to visit us." His grey eyes searched the other League members. "Have you brought new friends?"

"Yes, they are my colleagues." Mina arched one of her slender brows. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid to tell you this," said John as he nervously tugged at his shirt collar, "but your son Quincey and my daughter Mary have been... abducted."

Mina felt her body stiffen with a cold shock. Her knees trembled from the strange chill. She brought one of her hands to still her quivering lips and she would have collapsed if Tom and Henry didn't hold gently onto her arms and shoulders.

"Mr. Sawyer, Dr. Jekyll, please," she said when she saw the worry in their expressions, "I'm fine." They released her as she composed herself. "Dr. John Seward, I want you to tell me everything."

"Of course," John said softly to his friend. "You and the gentlemen should come in and hear the whole story."

* * *

Dorian Gray had finished writing a letter that would instruct Mina to return his portrait to exchange for the children. After reading his handiwork, he got up from the small table in the lodgings that he shared with Emil Crowe. Their lodging space was the second floor of a rental house in the town of Whitby, Gray and Crowe were able to purchase the space from the landlord for a week of use.

There was still another thing to send with his letter, Gray picked his shaving kit out of his coat pocket. Opening the case, he found his tweezers that he used on his eyebrows and once on Skinner, his razor, and his shears. Taking out his shears, Dorian went to where the children were kept, his shoes clicking on the wooden floor boards.

He unlocked and opened the door to the storage room where the children were kept. Both of the children were in their nightclothes, they were huddled together against the wall opposite of the door. They looked up when they heard Dorian enter the room.

"Good morning," Dorian said smoothly. He closed the door behind him and approached the huddled children. "May I ask for your names?"

"M-my name is... Mary Seward," said the girl shyly. Dorian could tell that the girl was frightened when he stared at her wide blue eyes.

"Quincey Harker," said the boy coldly. His eyes, icy blue like Mina's, stared at Dorian with such hatred.

"Quincey," said Dorian, "do you remember me? My name is Dorian Gray."

"Yes," the boy replied, "years ago when I was little."

"Your mother and I were such close friends back then." Dorian knelt down in front of the huddled children. "However, your mother took something of mine, so I require you and your friend to help me get it back."

"I don't want to help you," Quincey said sharply.

"That does not matter to me, but your mother will have to return my possession if she wants the both of you sent home." He stroked Mary's blonde hair. "Such lovely hair, but I'll need a piece of it." Dorian took his shears and brought it to a strand of Mary's hair.

"Get away from her!" Quincey jumped at Dorian. The boy grabbed Dorian's sleeve and attempted to pull. It was then that Dorian saw Quincey's eyes appear red just as the boy bit into Dorian's hand.

Quincey recoiled after receiving a mouthful of ash from biting Dorian's hand. Dorian quickly backhanded the boy to cause Quincey to fall back. Mary gasped, but Dorian ignored her.

"Mind your manners, boy," said Dorian venomously to Quincey. "If you want to go home, you better do as I say." He saw the bite mark on his hand heal instantly, as the ash fell away, Dorian noticed that the bite resembled puncture marks. Quincey remained silent and glared at him.

"Now where were we?" asked Dorian as he clipped a strand of Mary's hair. The girl stared wide eyed at him, too frightened to move. When he was done with Mary, Dorian clipped off some of Quincey's dark auburn hair. The boy refused to look Dorian in the face.

"I collected their hair," said Dorian as he left the room and met Crowe. "Also, I think I have collected the first sample."

"Is that so?" asked Crowe.

"Yes," Dorian had a very cold smile, "the blood of Mina Harker runs in her son's veins."

* * *

_The House of Dr. Seward_

_Whitby, England_

The League and the Sewards were seated around the dining room table, John Seward told them what occurred the night before. Mina noticed that Helen was also haggard in appearance and her clothing wasn't as neatly placed as normal, the stress of the missing children had been hard on the wife of Dr. Seward.

"It happened last night," said John, placing his hand over the hand of his wife. "We had all gone to bed and our housekeeper was going home for the night. However, the kidnappers must have came in through the front door and murdered the housekeeper, we found her body downstairs. Whoever took the children, there had to be at least two or three of them to carry it out. One of them must have used chloroform on Helen and I as we slept because we were not disturbed by the slightest sound."

"Did you contact the police?" asked Mina.

"Yes," was the reply, "they searched for clues in the house and removed the housekeeper's body, but nothing else could be done."

"Was the body of the housekeeper examined for traces of the kidnappers?" asked Jekyll, sounding sympathetic towards the Sewards.

"Of course," said John, nodding sadly, "the police found that it was a simple stab to the heart that killed her, which was all they could find. There were no other traces in the house or on the poor woman's body to indicate who had done it."

"Maybe the kidnappers want to exchange the children for something," suggested Tom. All eyes turned to him, the American cleared his throat as he continued. "In the Secret Service, there were cases when children, spouses, or relatives of wealthy families were kidnapped for different reasons such as revenge, money, or important information."

"Or similar to what M did with the scientists' families," suggested Nemo, frowning at the thought.

"That does sound possible," said Dr. Seward, "but my family is not nearly as wealthy as the high class families, nor do Helen and I have any living enemies who would wish revenge upon us."

"I know that Jonathan left a good amount for Quincey to inherit one day," said Mina quietly, "but I only told that to people I trusted closely, it's not possible that anyone else would know that. As for enemies, I have none for now."

"Sawyer," said Skinner, "what else do you know about the kidnapping cases?"

"Well," said Tom, scratching his blonde head, "normally the kidnappers would send letters or some sort of message with instructions for the families to meet the demands. Agents like myself would advise the families to follow the instructions, then it's mostly a game of strategy and patience. The Secret Service does rescue the hostages and make arrests when the strategy works according to plan." Even though the time was hard for Mina and the Sewards, Tom had to sound optimistic, a good agent always had to stay calm during the toughest times.

"Your friend might be right," said Helen, "if the kidnappers want something from us to exchange for Quincey and Mary, then they probably will send a message to us."

"Then we wait," said Nemo.

"Perhaps you and the gentlemen can spend the night here," John said calmly to Mina, "Helen and I would feel more secure with a friend close by."

"Thank you," said Mina, "I appreciate your hospitality."

Tom Sawyer, Henry Jekyll, Rodney Skinner, and Nemo nodded in agreement. They would settle into the house of John Seward while they would wait for any information on the missing children.

* * *

Dorian Gray sent Fielding to take the envelope containing the message and the hair clippings to the post office for the delivery tomorrow morning. As the sun was setting over the town of Whitby, Dorian was at the docks searching for a boat to take him, the two men he hired, and the children back to London. Crowe and the coachman would return the coach and horses, return by train to London and meet at Dorian's house at the docks.

He walked along the docks, tapping his cane on the wooden boards, Dorian wrapped his coat about himself to ward off the evening chill. His dark eyes scanned the boats in the harbor, but one in particular caught his attention. The _Nautilus_, in its chrome and steel glory, stood out against the other boats like a shark with a school of fish.

He returned to the coach on the street where Parker was waiting. Dorian walked up to the side of the coach so he could speak with Parker in the driver's seat.

"Fetch Emil and the others," Dorian said, "have them bring the children to the docks. I have found the best transportation to take us back to London."

"Very well, Mr. Gray," Parker said, tipping his bowler hat. He whipped the horses and they pulled the coach back to where Emil Crowe was waiting.

Dorian had done it before and he knew that he could do it again. He approached the _Nautilus_ where it was docked. He saw only two crewman guarding the ramp, even if there were twenty on guard duty, Dorian could still fight through them. Most likely the loyal crew of the _Nautilus_ would recognize Dorian and try to stop him, but Dorian wasn't going to let any crew get in his way.

The League was probably on land, already at the house of Dr. Seward and hearing the news of the abducted children. Dorian had to act quickly to get what he came for before any of the League members returned.

As he was in sight of the two guards, the one closest to him aimed a rifle and shouted. The second guard did the same. Dorian ignored their demands to stop, he unsheathed his cane sword and ran at the first crewman. The guard fired, but the bullets did not even hurt Dorian. Quickly as he could, Dorian cut down the guard, blood pooled beneath the body. The second guard opened fire, but Dorian ignored the hail of shots and plunged his sword through the guard's heart. He pulled his sword out, watching the guard drop with a huge blood stain on the blue uniform. Dorian's own wounds healed and fell away as ash.

Making his way up the ramp, he ventured through the maze of pipes, crates, and railings. Dorian made sure to avoid working crewmen and kill the ones who did see him. He had found what he was looking for, it was where he murdered the unfortunate Ishmael the first time he stole the _Nautiloid_. Dorian pulled a few levers and turned the handle of the door that lead into the _Nautiloid_. Before he could enter, another crewman came and sighted him. Dorian took out his revolver and shot the man dead, then he got into the _Nautiloid_ and activated it.

* * *

Crowe climbed out of the coach and walked towards the dock where Dorian would meet him. The scientist had one hand on his cane, the other holding his coat together against the ocean chill. Behind Crowe, Walsh and Fielding were coming out of the coach with the bound and gagged children.

"Stop your squirming, maggot!" Walsh growled at Quincey. Walsh grasped his thick fingers into Quincey's hair and pulled. Quincey groaned beneath his gag at the pain of his hair being pulled.

"Walsh," said Crowe sharply, "stop hurting that boy, Mr. Gray needs the both of them unharmed for the exchange."

"He won't stop squirming," complained Walsh, keeping hold of the struggling Quincey.

"Let him struggle, there's nothing more he can do."

"Is that supposed to be our transportation?" asked Fielding, pointing at a strange object coming towards them on the docks. Crowe noticed that the girl who was being retrained by Fielding was staring wide-eyed at the approaching thing.

The object that resembled a large metallic bug had stopped at the docks. The hatch in the side of the thing opened, Crowe saw Dorian and a series of levers, pedals and a small helm.

"My, my," said Crowe, "you do seem to know what you're doing."

"Quick," said Dorian, "get the children inside."

"Let's go, you brat," sneered Walsh as he tugged on Quincey's shoulders and into the strange boat.

"Come along," said Fielding as he scooped up Mary, who was light in weight. Fielding quickly entered and closed the hatch after he set Mary on the floor next to Quincey. The strange metallic boat sailed off, the spinning spikes propelling it.

"Parker," Crowe said to his loyal coachman, "we should return the horses and coach, then we take the next train back to London."

"Yes sir," replied Parker.

_To be continued..._


	7. The Letter

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Okay, now we're at the chapter when they receive the message with the hair clippings. Feedback is appreciated and I'm glad that some people have been patient. It's not easy getting this together.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Letter**

_The House of Dr. Seward_

_Whitby, England_

It was morning, the League had dressed and gathered in the dining room of Dr. Seward's house. They were able to find suitable places for spending the night after Nemo had his men bring some of their luggage from the Nautilus during the afternoon on the previous day. As the League members took their seats for breakfast, they barely ate and they did not speak much.

Henry Jekyll took out his pocket watch and began to fidget. The news about the abducted children really had him concerned for Mina. Staring at the image of Edward Hyde that took his reflection in the watch's metal surface, Henry tried to consider what Mina was going through.

_"Thinking about her?"_ asked Edward.

_"Mina is devastated,"_ responded Henry, _"I was intending to tell her about how I saw Gray take her blood sample, but now I feel that the time isn't appropriate. If I could help her track down the kidnapper of the children, then maybe I could tell her."_

_"I'd be glad to rip apart whoever took those children."_ The image of Hyde in the watch surface showed Henry's alter-ego grinning sinisterly. _"She would be glad of my assistance."_

"There's a letter for Mrs. Harker," announced Dr. Seward as he entered the room. Everyone looked up at him when he laid the envelope on the table before Mina.

"For me?" asked Mina. She picked the envelope up in her slender fingers. "It is addressed to both Dr. Seward and myself." Mina gently unsealed the envelope and removed the letter. Standing behind her were John and Helen Seward, eager to see the letter for themselves.

"It could be the message from the kidnappers," said Tom, sounding as calm as he could with the tension thickening in the room.

Mina unfolded the letter and read the contents. Henry Jekyll watched as her eyes widened as she read and her lips trembled as she spoke the letter's words.

"Dear Mrs. Mina Harker and Dr. John Seward," narrated Mina, "I have taken young Quincey Harker and the daughter of John Seward into my custody. They will not be harmed, but I shall not send them home unless my requests are met. Mrs. Harker has a piece of my property and I would gladly have it returned in exchange for the children. There are simple instructions for the exchange, Mrs. Harker is to come alone and bring my possession to my house in London, for there will be further arrangements for the safe return of the children. I am sure dear Mina will know who I am by recognizing my hand writing, and I am quite sure that she also knows what property of mine she is keeping. If my requests are not met, then the children shall never be seen again. Enclosed with my message are clippings of the hair from each child to prove that they are with me."

Jekyll noticed the shock on the faces of Mina, John, and Helen after Mina finished reading the note and turned the envelope upside down. On the table fell two hair clippings, each tied with a string, one was dark auburn similar to Mina's and the other was blonde like Helen's.

"My God," gasped Helen when she saw the clipping of hair that matched her own blonde locks.

Mina picked up the clipping of Quincey's hair and stared at it as if lost in her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the letter again, trying to identify the hand writing. When she was done, she lowered her eyes to the hair clipping and frowned.

"I recognize the hand writing," she said quietly, "I didn't believe it was possible at first, but now I understand why the children were taken. This letter was written by... Dorian Gray."

"How could that be possible?" asked Tom. "I thought you dealt with him at M's fortress."

"I did kill him," said Mina, "I forced him to face his cursed painting, which aged instead of him. With my own eyes, I saw Gray rapidly age and die. After he died, I took his painting and left."

Everyone was silent, Henry quickly understood about the painting's power being broken if Gray faced it, since he had heard that part of the conversation between Gray and Mina. Nemo was frowning over the whole possibility of Gray's return, Tom and Skinner were also thinking about it. John and Helen Seward seemed rather unsure of what to make of everything about Gray, the painting, and the children's abduction.

"So it is the painting Gray's after?" asked Skinner.

"Yes," Mina replied, "now my son and Mary Seward are in great danger because of it."

"May I ask who this Dorian Gray is?" asked Dr. Seward.

"Dorian was a member of our League," said Tom sourly, "but he was just setting us up for a trap after taking important... information from each of us." Henry was relieved that Tom wasn't too specific on the blood sample, potion, and invisible skin. "We eventually tracked him and his employer down. Mina did confirm killing Gray while I dealt with the employer."

"Mrs. Harker," said Nemo, his blue sleeved arms folded on the table edge before him, "where is the painting?"

"I brought it to my house in London," said Mina regretfully. She had Quincey's lock of hair pressed to her white bloused chest. Helen was mimicking the gesture with Mary's hair clipping.

"Then we return to London," said Tom.

"Helen and I shall accompany you," said John Seward, "our daughter's life is at stake, I wish to provide any assistance necessary to bring her home."

_"Gray, that son of a bitch,"_ snarled Hyde, _"I would love to tear out his limbs again and again!"

* * *

_

_London, England_

It was late at night when the Nautiloid reached the docks where Dorian's house was located. When Dorian and his hired men brought the children indoors, both Quincey and Mary had fallen asleep since they could do nothing else in the confines of the tiny vessel. Walsh and Fielding had Quincey and Mary locked in one of the unused bedrooms of Dorian's house as they waited for Crowe and Parker.

Dawn was starting when Crowe and Parker had arrived from the long train ride out of Whitby. Crowe announced his arrival and that Parker had the coach ready. The children, already waking, were taken into the coach despite their struggle to resist. Dorian, Crowe, their men, and the children had set off to the house of Emil Crowe.

At the house of Emil Crowe, the children were taken into the attic. Once up in the dark and dusty confines of the attic, Walsh removed Quincey's gag and bindings as Fielding removed Mary's. Dorian and Crowe were also present in the attic while Parker was minding the coach outside.

"Hold the boy still, Walsh," said Crowe. One hand on his cane to support himself, Crowe's other hand reached into his coat for a black case. Opening the case with a flick of his thumb, he handed the case to Dorian and Crowe plucked a needle and syringe out of the open case.

Quincey's blue eyes widened at the sight of the syringe. He began to squirm to escape Walsh's grasp, but the big man held tighter.

"Knock it off, you brat!" growled Walsh.

"Now, now, now," said Dorian smoothly, "there's a better way to settle young Harker."

Dorian, putting the syringe case in his own coat pocket, walked calmly to where Fielding was holding Mary by the shoulders. Stroking Mary's hair with one hand, Dorian thrust the end of his cane under the girl's tiny chin. Mary's eyes widened in shock and at the pressure of the cane in her throat.

"Don't hurt her," cried Quincey.

"If you don't want her to get hurt," said Dorian, "you should really listen to us."

"Hold out your arm, boy," said Crowe sternly. Quincey, who had to obey for Mary's safety, lifted his arm. Crowe, lifted the sleeve of Quincey's night shirt and stuck the needle in the spot above the elbow. As blood was extracted, Quincey could only stare at the glass syringe filling red.

After the blood sample was taken, Dorian, Crowe, Walsh, and Fielding left the children locked in the attic. Mary began to weep after the terrible scare she experienced, Quincey went to her side and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Are you alright?" Quincey asked his friend.

"I'm not hurt," said Mary, wiping her tears with her tiny hand, "but I was so scared. I miss home."

"I know," said Quincey, "I miss it too. Your mother and father will find us, I'm sure that they will."

"What if they never find us? We'd be trapped with those men forever."

"Mr. Gray said that my mother has something that he wants, it's possible that my mother will find out about us soon enough and give Mr. Gray what he wants so we can go home."

"Why did that strange man take some of your blood?"

"I don't know," Quincey stared at the prick mark on his arm, "but I don't care about what they do with my blood. All what I care about is that you are safe. You're my friend, Mary, I don't want those awful men hurting you."

"I do feel a bit safer," Mary managed a smile at her friend, "knowing that I have you as a friend and that you're here for me."

The two of them remained huddled together against a crate on the floor. The attic was cold, they were still in their night clothes, so they kept warm by remaining close together.

* * *

_The House of Dr. Seward_

_Whitby, England_

Henry Jekyll had made his way upstairs to where Quincey's bedroom was located. The black clothed doctor knew Mina would be in there, packing Quincey's clothing with her own and concentrating her hatred towards Dorian. Now that Henry knew it was Dorian behind the abduction, he had to tell Mina about that night on the _Nautilus_.

The door was open when he approached, Henry could see Mina sitting on the bed and reading the letter. The vampire's pale beautiful face was a mask hiding her mixed emotions. Knowing that it was the right time to speak up, Henry's decision was final.

"Mrs. Harker," he said softly, "may I speak with you?" Henry saw Mina look up to see him before she replied.

"Yes," she said, "I'm not really doing anything else."

"I can understand how you must be feeling towards Gray." Henry entered the room and stood before the bed where Mina sat. Looking to his right, Henry could see Hyde's hairy and hideous form in the mirror. "He had lied to you, to all of us, and he took your son, you must really hate him for those things."

"Hate..." said Mina, sounding very uncertain. "I suppose you could be right about that. It's just that... I thought Gray still had feelings for me when he joined the League, but then I realized that he never cared for anyone but himself." She placed her hands on her lap, crumpling the letter. "Now he's using my son to get what he wants."

"I should probably tell you this," started Henry, a nod from Edward Hyde in the mirror urged him, "I know that Gray had lied to you and tricked you." Henry clenched his hands into fists and placed them in his pockets. "When he took some of your b-blood, I saw him do it because... I was standing outside of your cabin door as it happened."

"You saw everything?" asked Mina, her thin brows arched high.

"I know it wasn't right for me to invade your privacy," Henry nervously licked his dry lips. "At that time, I was probably trying to find an opportunity to speak with you and introduce myself more decently. However, I saw Gray speaking with you and I just decided to wait until he was done. I did hear him speak about his painting and his lies that he wanted to redeem himself, then I saw him cut your hand, and I left when I saw Gray k-kissing you." Henry felt his face burn with shame and he noticed that Mina was watching him. "I really am sorry that I was eavesdropping and spying on you, but I did see how Gray tricked you and that you have every right to be enraged by him."

"You don't have to apologize for witnessing one of Gray's manipulative tricks," Mina said calmly, "but I do wish that you had said something sooner."

"I understand."

"Gray has caused a lot of harm to us, the Sewards, and myself. If he wants his portrait back, then I will make sure he has it returned if it means that Quincey and Mary are brought home and unharmed."

"Mrs. Harker, I know what Gray has done and I will help you get the children back by any means necessary." Henry locked his blue-grey eyes with Mina's icy blue ones, they new what had to be done.

_"That bastard Gray shall pay dearly!"_ snarled Hyde.

* * *

_The Nautilus_

Nemo, Sawyer, and Skinner had climbed out of the carriage to enter into the mighty ship in the harbor of Whitby. The _Nautilus_ dwarfed the smaller ships docked in the harbor, which earned a few stares from some of the townsfolk. Making sure that his ship was secure in so obvious a location, Nemo did arrange for guards to keep away anyone who would attempt entering. As the captain approached his ship, he sensed something was wrong, the crewmen who had been on duty seemed rather uneasy.

"Captain," said first mate Patel, who hastily bowed as he came to report, "there has been an intrusion. It happened in the evening after we have sent some of the League's luggage to your lodgings. Three men are dead and the _Nautiloid_ has been stolen."

"Stolen?" Nemo's dark brows nearly touched the edge of his turban. Recalling the previous theft of the _Nautiloid_ and the murder of Ishmael, the identity of the culprit was all too obvious to Nemo.

"It was Gray, wasn't it?" asked Tom. The American frowned in the shade of his hat and his hands were clenched into fists in his coat pockets.

"The culprit escaped with the _Nautiloid_ before anyone could stop him," said Patel regretfully, "those who tried were killed. Forgive me, captain."

"No need to apologize," said Nemo with a soft wave of his blue sleeved arm. "See to it that the men who were killed are prepared for a respectful burial at sea and I will set arrangements to track down the _Nautiloid_. We shall leave once Mrs. Harker, Dr. Jekyll, Dr. John and Helen Seward are on board."

"It makes sense that Gray did it," said Skinner, a frown on his painted face. "After taking the kids, he would need a quick get away before we realized that he was here. The ship being here in the harbor, it seemed likely to Gray that he'd steal the _Nautiloid_ again." The thief took off his hat and tugged at the brim to think some more. "Gray probably still had his immortality, which made it easy for him to kill your crewmen."

"He'll have a lot to answer for," said Tom, "killing the crewmen, stealing the _Nautiloid_, and kidnapping two children is enough to sentence Gray to a hanging."

"I highly doubt hanging him would kill him," said Nemo, "Mrs. Harker did kill him, but the painting had a probable temporary effect. We will have to figure out a way to kill Gray permanently, but first we have to capture him."

Skinner and Sawyer nodded in agreement. The three League members entered into the _Nautilus_ to prepare for the mission that lay ahead.

_To be continued..._


	8. Bloodlust

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bloodlust**

_London, England_

Quincey watched his friend Mary sleep in the darkness of the attic. Even though they were trapped in the attic, the children were given food through out the day and they had found old sheets to make bedding. The boy sat close to his friend as she lay curled up on a sheet. He could not rest, not when there were enemies around them.

His ears picked up a faint sound in the silence of the attic. It was the pattering of small feet, like a mouse. Quincey could hear the tiny chitter of the rodent come closer to him. In the dark, Quincey could see a small and furry shape advance towards his place. The little creature was probably looking for scraps to nibble on.

Something came over Quincey at a sudden, something that snapped. Overwhelmed with the fear for his friend and the hatred towards Dorian Gray, Quincey snatched the mouse off of the floor when it came in arm's reach. The creature stared at him with it's beady eyes, Quincey could feel the mouse's heart rapidly beat with fright.

With out thinking, Quincey bit onto the mouse. Warm blood splashed on his tongue as he lapped greedily at his prey. Soon, it was over, blood trickled down Quincey's chin as he stared at a dead mouse in his hand.

Realizing what he had just done, Quincey deposited the mouse corpse in a chest and covered it. He noticed Mary, still sleeping, her body pulsing with young blood.

Fearing that he would hurt her, Quincey distanced himself from his friend. The boy could not understand why he would kill a harmless mouse, nor would he explain it to his friend. He could only keep himself from doing such a dreadful deed again.

* * *

_The Nautilus_

The same evening in the Nautilus dining room, the League and the Sewards had gathered around the table to discuss a strategy. On one side sat Nemo, Henry Jekyll, and Rodney Skinner. Opposite from them was Mina Harker, Tom Sawyer, John and Helen Seward.

"I know that Dorian wishes for his painting to be returned," said Mina, "his letter instructs that I bring the painting to his house alone."

"Sounds simple," said Rodney, "you get the painting from your house, you bring it to Dorian, then he'll give you the kids."

"It might not be that simple," said Tom, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "We know that Gray wants his painting back in exchange for Quincey Harker and Mary Seward, but we don't know what else he has planned. There's something suspicious about the arrangement."

"It's possible that Mr. Gray has a trap set for us," said Nemo. "The arrangement to return his portrait must be taken with caution."

"You know," said Skinner, adjusting his dark glasses, "I could accompany Mina to Dorian's house, unseen. Maybe when she's returning the painting, I could sneak around to find her son and Dr. Seward's daughter."

"Unseen?" asked Dr. Seward. He and his wife stared at Skinner with puzzled expressions since Skinner never told them of his invisibility.

"It's a long story," said Skinner with a slight wave of a gloved hand.

"I appreciate your offer, Mr. Skinner," said Mina calmly, "but Dorian would probably suspect that you would follow me and I don't know what he might do if he realized that you accompanied me."

"What if one of us went instead of Mina?" asked Tom, his hazel eyes lit up under his mop of blonde hair. "Dorian would be expecting for Mina to come, but if someone else showed up in her place, he'd be taken by surprise."

"I'll do it," said Henry Jekyll, and all eyes turned to him. "I know that Dorian doesn't think of me as a threat to him and I don't have any family or friends outside of the League. I know that Nemo has the _Nautilus_ and his crew to care for, Tom has family and friends back in America, and Skinner might draw suspicion, it's better if I took care of the task."

_"I'm more interested in tearing that bastard Gray to pieces,"_ growled Hyde.

"You'd really risk your own life for the children?" asked Helen, her slender hands clasped together and resting on the table.

"Yes," replied Henry, his blue-grey eyes darkening. "I have nothing to lose, so it is better that I do it."

* * *

_London, England_

Dorian took a seat in his library, which he had his regular house servants cleanup after his return to his home. He found the scraps of paper and other damage from the fight before a tiring eye sore. Taking off his pinstripe coat, he tossed it on a nearby table and sat himself down by the fire place. Nearby was Fielding, who decided to accompany Dorian to lend any assistance.

"There is nothing else for you to do for now," said Dorian, sounding rather bored. "Please leave me."

"Yes sir," said Fielding as he left the library.

There wasn't much for the immortal and his assistant to do, except wait. Dorian Gray was sure that Mina did get that letter and recognized his writing from the previous notes he had sent to her. Smiling coldly as he stared into the flames of the fire, he felt content that the plan was working well.

As soon as Mina would bring his portrait back, she would beg Dorian to release the children. However, Dorian had no intention of releasing the children until he had a vial of Jekyll's elixir and a bit of Skinner's invisible skin. Dorian did agree to keep his end of the bargain with Crowe.

Mina's blood would not be required, considering that Crowe was keeping a living specimen in his attic. Quincey was rather unique, being a child born from a vampire mother and possibly carrying demonic traits. Crowe decided that the boy should be observed for anymore vampiric behavior, to make sure the blood sample would be as effective as the mother's.

Even when the bargain was done and the children released, Dorian would love to see the look on Mina's face if she learned that her son's blood would start the creation of new monsters.

* * *

_The Nautilus_

"Do you think you'd be able to deal with Dorian?" Mina asked Jekyll. Her hand nervously twisted her red scarf.

"I could try," replied Jekyll, "if I arrive alone, Gray won't think of me as any threat. I'll give him his painting back and ask for the children to be released."

Mina stared silently at the black clothed man she had considered a close friend over her time with the League. She remembered when he refused to transform that Dorian made a harsh remark of Jekyll's capabilities. Perhaps that's why Jekyll wanted to volunteer, since Gray never really regarded Jekyll as an effective member. However, there was Hyde to consider in the matter. It had been too long since Hyde actually had any bloodshed, perhaps it was also an opportunity to set the beast loose.

"Are you going to set Mr. Hyde on Gray?" asked Tom.

"Who is Mr. Hyde?" asked Dr. Seward, hearing the name of Henry's alter-ego for the first time. Beside him, Helen was anxiously plucking at the cuff of her white sleeve, waiting to hear more explanations.

"Mr. Hyde is the darker half of Dr. Jekyll," Mina replied to John Seward, "it's very difficult to explain. Jekyll has this elixir that allows him to transform into a brute named Edward Hyde. Even though Hyde has proven helpful, I highly doubt that Dorian would be off his guard about Jekyll bringing an elixir." Mina gave Jekyll a very doubtful glance with her icy blue eyes. "Dorian would be sure to stop you from transforming if he saw you instead of me."

"I understand," said Henry, "but I don't intend to transform unless I need to. When I bring the painting, I will try to reason with Dorian into releasing the children."

"You seem really determined about this, Doctor," said Nemo calmly. "Do you think Dorian will listen to reason?"

"Well, as long as Dorian gets what he wants, h-he might be reasonable." Jekyll lowered his gaze at the table, thinking of how impossible the task would be.

"We can try," said Tom, trying to sound optimistic.

* * *

_London, England_

It was morning in the house of Emil Crowe, Walsh was bringing a tray of food for the hostages upstairs. Opening the door to the attic, Walsh balanced the tray on one hand as he used the other to steady himself on the stairs.

As he emerged into the attic, he used the light from downstairs and the sunlight coming through the window that was too small for a child to get through. Walsh saw the boy sitting near a crate, knees up at the chest and head bowed. The girl lay curled up on a sheet, still sleeping.

Walsh set the tray down near the door and he took a moment to eye the girl. He had been with women ranging from young serving girls to older women, but this girl was only a child. Yet, this child was pretty and was full of innocence, it felt unfair that Fielding had kept hold of her during the transport. Walsh thought that a single stroke of her hair would do fine for him since he handled the boy most of the time.

Reaching out an arm with the sleeve rolled up to the elbow, Walsh attempted to stroke the blonde hair on the girl's head. Before he could touch even a hair, he saw the boy with head raised. Walsh saw the hatred in the boy's cold eyes and froze. Slowly backing away, Walsh retreated from the attic, locking the door as he left and relieved from avoiding that hostile stare.

"How are the guests for this morning?" asked Crowe, limping on his cane down the hall. Walsh felt more at ease when he heard the cane and shoe heels of his master tapping on the floor boards.

"The girl was still sleeping," he replied, "but I don't like the way that boy stares at me."

"Really?" Crowe arched an eye brow. "I believe he is showing the true characteristics of his heritage."

_To be continued..._


	9. The Darkest of Souls

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

**Author's Commentary:** I have to admit, the one scene in the previous chapter was a bit like that scene from _South Park: Bigger, Longer and Un-cut_ at the end of the credits, no need to say which. I am grateful for those who have been entering votes into the poll, updates shall reward those who have been patient.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Darkest of Souls**

_The House of Mina Harker_

_London, England_

It had been almost a week since she was last here, hiding that wretched thing. However, Mina had no choice but to return to her attic and retrieve the portrait of Dorian Gray from its hiding place. With her night vision guiding her through the dark and dusty space of the attic, she found where she hid the painting. Opening the trunk, Mina found it, still wrapped in burlap.

_"Damn him,"_ Mina thought, _"for the most horrible things he had done, taking my son and Dr. Seward's daughter must be the most horrible yet."_ Dorian had already lied to her, tricked her and the rest of the League, and attempted to kill her. If any harm had come to Quincey and Mary, Mina would be sure to make Dorian pay the price.

Taking the painting from the attic, Mina raced downstairs with a flutter of her skirts and coat. Once she left and locked the door of her house, she jumped into the coach to take her back to where the _Nautilus_ was docked.

* * *

_The House of Emil Crowe_

Ever since hearing of the boy's hostile behavior, Emil Crowe was in his lab, examining the blood sample that was taken from Quincey. Crowe made sure to keep the blood stored safely in a vial.

Taking a drop of Quincey's blood and placing it on a slide, Crowe set the slide under a microscope to examine the blood more closely. The cells were similar to a humans, but there were some small details that were different.

The sample had to be tested, to make sure of the blood's efficiency. Once the blood was proven efficient. Perhaps one of the men he and Dorian had hired would be a willing volunteer.

Crowe placed away his equipment and rolled his sleeves down his arms after he was done examining the sample. He placed the vial that contained the blood in the cabinet containing bottles of other chemicals, toxins, and venoms from his different pets. Locking the cabinet, Crowe put the key in his pocket and hobbled on his cane out of the lab.

A cruel smile appeared on Crowe's weathered face, immortality was one of those impossible achievements man kind longed for. Dorian Gray somehow achieved it for selling his soul to some unknown evil. Mina Harker on the other hand was given the gift from a more powerful immortal that was now long gone. If the boy did inherit his mother's grand gift, Crowe could finally make his glory and fortune by developing the elixir of everlasting youth.

* * *

_The Nautilus_

Mina stood at the head of the table in the state room, with her auburn hair pinned up, her red scarf wrapped around her neck, her white blouse wrinkle free, her black skirt smooth, she appeared very formal. She looked to her left, there sat Tom Sawyer with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and crossing his arms, he appeared casual and relaxed despite the situation. Next to Tom was Dr. Seward, looking anxious with his normally tidy tailored shirt and coat looking ruffled. Helen Seward, who wore her clothes in a neatly fashion also appeared anxious. Looking to her right, she saw Henry Jekyll, his black sleeved arms resting on the table with his pocket watch in his hands. Then there was Skinner, his white painted face not showing any emotion under his glasses and black hat. Nemo, who appeared noble in his blue uniform, showed an expression of sympathy.

"My friends," started Mina, "I have brought what Dorian had been asking for in his letter." She placed the burlap covered frame on the table before her and removed the fabric. Mina observed everyone's reaction as she uncovered the painting, some frowned, others wanted to speak but could not find a word, and the rest just stared.

"Looks just like him," said Tom, glaring with hazel eyes at the image.

"When Dorian saw the painting," said Mina, "he rapidly aged and died, the painting was restored back to the image of him in his youth." She glanced at the painting herself to see that the painting hadn't changed since she hid it away. "Forgive me, John and Helen, it was my fault that this man in the painting took Quincey and Mary. I once introduced Dorian to Quincey years ago and I recall telling Dorian that Quincey spent most of the time at your house."

"It's not your fault," said Skinner, trying to sound reassuring, "you didn't know that Dorian was a rotten bastard back then."

"I believe that I agree with Mr. Skinner," said Dr. Seward. "It was years ago, you could not have known at the time that Mr. Gray was untrustworthy."

"Mrs. Harker," said Jekyll, "I'll take the painting to Gray, I'll go alone, and I'll try to ask him that the children are to be brought to you."

"Are you sure that you still want to do it?" asked Mina.

"Yes," said Henry, with that sad and distant look in his blue-grey eyes, "without transforming, I won't pose a serious threat to Gray, I could at least speak reason with him."

"Gray probably won't bring the children to the _Nautilus_," said Nemo sternly, "he knows too well that we'd have the advantage over him and he would want the exchange set on his own terms. If Dr. Jekyll arrives at Gray's home, being the only one of us who hasn't been there, Gray would most likely feel that he has upper hand. We'd have to make a plan for the children to be returned safely and on even terms."

"I get what you're saying, Nemo," said Tom, "we just have to get Dorian to bring the children to a more neutral ground where there would be no advantage over anyone."

"Neutral ground..." Mina trailed off and thought for a moment. She stared at the painting, Dorian's seductive smile and piercing eyes seemed to be reading her thoughts. Mina reflected on the time when the League was called together and Dorian pretended not to be interested at first, then decided to after Tom Sawyer's appearance.

"I know a neutral ground," she said, "Nemo and Skinner might remember the place, it was where we met M and Mr. Quatermain. The museum should be an easy place to find and it will be safe to finish the exchange. At the entrance we will wait for Dorian's arrival, and I hope that the children will be returned."

"I'll accompany you," said Dr. Seward, "I should be there for Mary when she is returned."

"I should come too," Helen said to her husband, "Mary might want the both of us to be there for her." Determination flashed in Helen's bright blue eyes.

"That sounds like a good plan," said Skinner, "but if Jekyll does see the kids, they might not be able to trust him since he's someone they don't even know."

"I have a photograph of myself and my son together," said Mina, "Dr. Jekyll can show it to Quincey if they do meet each other. My son will know that the photo is mine, he'll then understand that Dr. Jekyll came on my behalf."

"Of course, Mrs. Harker," said Jekyll quietly, "I will be sure to show your son a photograph of yours if I see him."

"I'm hoping that the plan will turn out successful," said Tom, his optimism rising.

"We'll do it tonight," said Mina, "Dorian might be immortal, but his patience is just like any other man's."

* * *

_The House of Dorian Gray_

Dorian was dressed in his comfortable black velvet dressing robe over his casual clothes. Sitting near the fire in his library, he read one of his undamaged books with a bored expression. He had read most of the books over a dozen times, but he needed to spend the time as he waited eagerly for Mina to consider his demands.

"Mr. Gray," announced Fielding, "there is a man at the door outside."

"What does he want?" asked Dorian, not bothering to glance up. Fielding was a working class man in his early thirties and not very bright, but still the hired man was helpful as an extra set of hands and eyes.

"He claims that he is an associate of Mrs. Harker and has something you asked for."

"Really?" Dorian did look up, raising a brow with amusement. "It seems that dear Mina had sent one of those men in her place. Very well, bring him in."

Fielding nodded, reached into his coat for the pistol he was told to use, and went for the door. As Fielding's footsteps faded downstairs, Dorian thought who had come in Mina's place. Certainly not Skinner, the invisible thief would definitely not show himself. Possibly Tom Sawyer, the spy would do anything to impress Mina Harker, even something as dangerous as wandering into a hungry wolf's den.

There were two pairs of shoes patting on the floor outside of the library. Dorian saw Fielding escorting the visitor in at gun point. The visitor's pale skin, copper hair, sideburns, and black tailored outfit immediately revealed that it was Henry Jekyll who came instead. Under Henry's right arm was the painting, wrapped in burlap.

"Well, well, well," said Dorian, smiling with amusement, "it seems that this will be a treat. Fielding, take any vials of his elixir from him, I shall not allow a ravaging beast run loose in my house."

Fielding aimed the pistol at Henry's right temple with one hand, Fielding's empty hand held out to receive the vials. Henry reached into his pockets and placed a single vial of elixir in Fielding's hand. After taking the vial of elixir, Fielding backed away but still kept his pistol aimed.

"Dr. Henry Jekyll," said Dorian smoothly, "please take a seat, we have much to discuss. There's no need to fight, we shall talk like gentlemen."

_To be continued..._


	10. Bargain with the Devil

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bargain with the Devil**

_The House of Dorian Gray_

Dorian Gray watched Henry Jekyll nervously glance around the library before taking the chair across from the one Dorian occupied. When Henry took his seat, he remained sitting up straight as he placed the wrapped painting on the floor and propped against the side table. It amused Dorian that Henry seemed rather uncomfortable, perhaps it would be easy to make persuasions on the normally shy man.

"Dr. Henry Jekyll," said Dorian calmly, "did Mina send you to come and discuss the exchange?"

"I volunteered," replied Henry. A short answer, but Dorian could see in Henry's blue-grey eyes that the doctor had indeed intended to come in Mina's place.

"Ah, so you willingly came." Dorian set the book he was reading aside on the table next to his chair and intertwined his fingers together in front of him. "Did you really think that you would set that monster upon me?"

"No," Henry shook his coppery head, "I came to bring your painting back and perhaps ask that you release the children to their parents."

"Was there something else you wanted to tell me?" Dorian arched one of his slender brows at the nervous doctor.

"Yes," Henry replied as his pale hands clenched into fists over his knees, "I want to tell you something that you should know. I saw you take Mrs. Harker's blood that night, I was standing outside of the door. Even though I didn't know that you were just collecting bits of us at the time, I saw how you cut her hand, you l-lied to her!" Dorian observed how the tears were building up in Henry's eyes.

"Oh dry your tears," Dorian said mockingly, "they are worthless to me." He pulled a handkerchief out of his dressing robe and tossed it onto Henry's lap. "So you were spying on Mina and myself, were you? You, a timid shell who couldn't find the courage to speak with a woman for yourself, resorted to lingering outside of a woman's bedroom and watch as she is swept into the charms of another. Was that what you were up to that night?" Dorian could not hold back his smile as he saw Henry's usually ashen cheeks flush nearly as red as his hair.

"Is that why you volunteered?" Dorian asked when Henry could not speak. "Thought that taking on a task of saving Mina's son would win you some recognition from her, didn't you?"

"T-that's not true," answered Henry, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "I volunteered because... I don't have anyone outside of the League who would care if something happened to me. N-no family nor friends who would be affected by whatever happens to me." Henry glanced at the flames dancing in the fire place before turning his eyes back to Dorian. "I brought you the painting, if that's not enough for you, then I'll do whatever else you want. Please, let the children go."

"How brave of you," Dorian laughed slightly, "that you would do whatever I asked. I did not act alone when the children were taken, I made an agreement with a former colleague of M's, his benefit would be samples from you, Mina, and Skinner. You already handed over my painting and a vial of your potion."

"S-so you only just need Mina's b-blood and a piece of Skinner's skin?" asked Henry. The doctor seemed more anxious about what would possibly be asked of him.

"Just a piece of Skinner's skin," answered Dorian, "the blood was already taken care of."

"What?" Henry's blue-grey eyes widened.

"The boy," said Dorian, taking pleasure of Henry's anxiety, "he has his mother's blood in his veins. Oh don't worry, young Harker wasn't harmed when the blood sample was taken, it was only a small prick in his arm."

"If it's just a piece of skin from Skinner that is just required," said Henry, glancing nervously into the fireplace, "then you can get it from him at the museum where the rest of the League will be waiting. Mrs. Harker suggested that the exchange would be finished at the museum where M had first gathered the League."

"Really?" Dorian was even more amused that Henry had made things even more easier. "Then the children shall be brought to the museum to finish the exchange. Do you have your word that Skinner will offer a piece of his skin?"

"If it means getting the children back," said Henry, "he will do it."

"You seem like you have more to say."

"Yes," Henry bowed his head, "I would like to see the children myself, to make sure that they are unharmed."

"Very well," said Dorian, "I'll take you to the children, then the exchange shall be completed at the museum."

* * *

The sun was setting when they had reached the museum, it felt like only yesterday when Mina, Nemo and Skinner had first met at the location. Even though he had never been inside the building, Tom had stood across the street and watched the entrance on that fateful day. They went inside the same room where M had gathered them, which hadn't changed since that meeting, the paintings, lanterns, the long table and chairs centered in the room, the engraved Mason symbols on the door were all still there.

Mina was too anxious to sit down, she paced gracefully in front of one of the few paintings, twisting her scarf around her fingers. Tom, who still kept on his hat and duster, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, his Winchester strapped over his right shoulder and a frown on his strong features. John and Helen Seward were seated side by side, still wearing their coats as if to ward off a chill that lingered indoors. Near the door, Nemo stood straight, one hand covered the sword on his belt. Skinner stood opposite of Nemo, gloved hands buried in his coat pockets and Skinner's painted face showed little expression.

No words were exchanged, everyone had similar thoughts and feelings. With the tension building up, they were all waiting for Dorian to respond to Jekyll's visit. If Jekyll did bring the painting to Dorian, perhaps something would happen, the children might be brought to the location, or at least some word from Jekyll that Dorian agreed to release the children.

* * *

_The House of Emil Crowe_

Quincey Harker huddled on the floor next to the same crate from where he saw that large man attempt to touch Mary's hair. When Mary asked why he had been sitting far from her, he said that he didn't want to hurt her so she should keep distant. Mary didn't understand why, but she kept far from him while staying within sight. The two of them had lost time for how long they had been trapped in the attic, they were scared and only had each other for comfort, so one kept watch over the other.

"Quincey," said Mary, "I hear them coming back to the attic." She stood up from where she was sitting and went near the wall far from the attic entrance.

"Don't worry," said Quincey, "I won't let them hurt you." He stood up and watched the entrance. The door opened and emerging was Dorian Gray, Quincey recognized Gray's pinstripe outfit and mass of black hair. Behind Dorian was a man Quincey did not recognize, the man wore mostly black, had pale skin, copper red hair, and a sad look in his grey eyes.

"Be quick," Dorian told the new man.

"Are you Quincey Harker?" asked the new man. His voice sounded meek but gentle, Quincey nodded.

"My name is Dr. Jekyll," the red haired man said, "I'm a friend of your mother's. I came to see that you and Miss Seward are safely returned." Dr. Jekyll removed the pocket watch from his waistcoat and held it out at Quincey's reach. "I have something for you, I understand that you have been through much, so your mother asked me to give this to you as a token of reassurance."

"Th-thank you," said Quincey as he accepted the pocket watch. He opened the watch and saw the photo from his room in the lid. "Is my mother looking for me?"

"Y-yes, she's very worried about you. I told Mr. Gray that your mother is waiting for you at a place in London, I came to see that you are returned."

"But for a price," said Gray coldly, "Dr. Jekyll has willingly surrendered himself so that you and Miss Seward are brought back."

"Quincey," said Dr. Jekyll, "I don't want you to worry about me, you and Miss Seward must go with Mr. Gray, he'll take you to your mother and Dr. Seward."

"I understand," said Quincey. As he and Mary Seward followed Dorian out of the attic, Quincey glanced back to see Dr. Jekyll watching sadly.

* * *

Skinner was growing bored of waiting for so long, it felt like he had been cooped up in the meeting room for hours. Not only was he becoming bored, Skinner was also concerned for his friend, Henry Jekyll, and the two children who were in the clutches of Dorian Gray.

Weary of standing still, Skinner removed his gloved hands from his pockets and took a few steps around the room. Rodney Skinner examined the paintings on the walls of previous "Leagues" from history, probably all fictional since he and his friends had been set up by M.

"Hey," said Tom's voice, breaking the silence, "there's a coach approaching the steps at the front. It's probably Dorian." The spy had gone upstairs during the long wait to look out for any approach.

Skinner watched Tom waiting at the open door, Mina nearly jumped up from where she sat, Dr. Seward nearly toppled over his own chair, Helen anxiously followed her husband, Nemo only gave a curt nod. It was then that Rodney found himself following everyone upstairs to the entrance hall.

As they all gathered upstairs, Skinner took mind of his surroundings, the hall was dimly lit by the small lanterns, the ceiling arched high, a few paintings decorated the walls, and the marble floor was cold beneath his bare feet. Skinner tilted back his hat to allow more light to pass his glasses, he wanted to see for himself that Dorian was alive.

The first person to pass through the doors was indeed Dorian Gray, looking the same as he did when they first met, pinstripe outfit, black hair, pale yet well featured face, and those dark eyes. Following him were two men in dark and plain looking clothes, each man had been holding onto a child. The first man was husky, nearly bald, and was holding an auburn haired boy by the arm. The second man was lanky and dark haired, he was half-carrying and half-dragging a small blonde girl. The children, Skinner guessed had to be Quincey and Mary, appeared alright but wore night clothes that were smudged with dust.

The last man to enter was someone Skinner did not expect to see, it was that strange limping man from the pub. Skinner recognized the gray hair, the long faded black duster, the cane, and the walk with the limp.

"Mina," said Dorian with that cool manner of his, "it's been a while since you killed me. I see that you haven't changed a bit, you look as lovely as ever."

"I have nothing to say to you, Dorian," Mina said coldly. The League stood perhaps several paces across from the doors where Dorian and his men held the children. Skinner could feel the hatred filling up the space between Dorian and Mina.

"Now, now," said Dorian, using that rather devilish smile, "I've brought young Master Harker and Miss Seward to you after your friend, Dr. Jekyll, willingly brought me my painting and a vial of his elixir." With his left hand, Dorian stroked Quincey's hair, the boy shrank back and Skinner swore he could see Mina's eyes flashing red at the sight.

"You give them over to us," said Tom. The American was going grab his Winchester, but was stopped when Nemo shook his head in disapproval.

"I will," said Dorian, "but I need one more thing from you, a piece of Skinner's skin."

"What?" Skinner asked. Dorian had stolen a bit of skin before, to help build M's tools of warfare. It angered Skinner that the lives of two children were being bargained for samples from the League, it was already horrible that Dorian had used lies and deceit before to collect bits of Skinner, Mina, and Jekyll. Skinner realized then that Jekyll was absent from the hall. Was he in the coach outside?

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mina.

"It's... complicated," replied Dorian, "but I'm not handing the children back unless Skinner comes and allows Crowe here to take a sample of skin." The limping man, whom Dorian identified as Crowe, had taken out a pair of tweezers and an empty bottle.

"Mother, Father," cried out the girl, attempting to flee from the man who restrained her.

"It's alright, Mary," said Dr. Seward calmly, "we'll take you home when this is all over." John was reaching out with one hand as if to take his daughter's hand, while the other hand clasped the hands of his frantic wife.

"Skinner," said Mina, "do you think you can escort the children back to us?"

"Well..." started Skinner, taking note of Nemo and Tom making stern nods, "yes, I'll get those kids."

Rodney Skinner marched with the confidence he knew that he had to where Dorian and Crowe were standing. When he came within arm's reach of them, Skinner rolled up his coat sleeve, revealing that his arm was transparent.

"Excellent," said Crowe dryly, he scraped some of Skinner's invisible skin. Skinner felt the prick, it was no different from what Dorian did. Crowe deposited the flakes of skin into the empty vial.

"I appreciate your cooperation," said Dorian, "now I leave the children in your hands."

Skinner saw the boy and girl shoved from their captors towards him. Holding out his arms, he quickly caught the children and steadied their balance. Quincey and Mary looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's okay now," said Skinner, "you're safe with me." He walked backwards and gently towed the children with him. Skinner frowned at Dorian and those other foul men, the thief wanted to keep an eye on them should they try any tricks.

Once he regrouped with the League, Quincey and Mary broke off from Skinner and went into the waiting arms of Mina and the Sewards. Before Dorian's gang headed out to leave, Skinner suddenly remembered Jekyll was still absent.

"What about Jekyll?" demanded Skinner.

"Dr. Jekyll?" asked Dorian. "I believe that Crowe requires the good doctor's assistance. Don't worry, Crowe shall see to it that Dr. Jekyll is well taken care of." Then Dorian and his men left without another word.

Skinner clenched his fists, angered that Dorian would do such a thing to Jekyll. What did that Crowe character want Jekyll for? It probably had to do with the vial of Jekyll's elixir, only Jekyll knew the secrets of the dreaded potion.

"Mother," Quincey Harker said softly, "I missed you so much." The boy's eyes were full of tears as he embraced his mother. Skinner saw something in Quincey's hand, the invisible man recognized the object, it was Jekyll's pocket watch.

"What do we do now?" asked Tom, watching Mina's reunion with Quincey and the Sewards reunite with their daughter.

"We'll return to the Nautilus," said Nemo, "the children should be seen to after what they've been through."

"Then we go find Jekyll," said Skinner.

"Mr. Skinner is right," said Mina, who still held onto Quincey, "Dr. Jekyll had taken risks for us, we should do the same for him."

_To be continued.

* * *

_

**End Note:** My apologies for the delay, I've been busy with new design projects thrown at me. I'm hoping that everyone has been enjoying this so far.


	11. Hunting Games

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hunting Games**

_The Docks_

The _Nautiloid_ was being packed for the journey out of England. Dorian Gray decided that it was best to leave London before the League could catch up to him. After parting ways with Emil Crowe, Dorian gathered his painting and a few other possessions of his into the cramped space of the _Nautiloid_ at the docks.

"Come, Fielding," said Dorian to his new man servant, "the sooner we leave, the sooner I can complete my revenge."

"Yes, sir," said Fielding, carrying a pair of carpet bags into the _Nautiloid_.

As the hatch to the _Nautiloid_ closed tight, Dorian pulled the levers to activate the vessel. In the dark night, the Nautiloid slipped out to sea.

"The first thing we must do," Dorian explained to Fielding, "is that we get to a safe location where the League will not look for us. Once we are safely out of reach, I will require your help for my revenge on Mina. Are you willing to take on the task at hand?"

"Sure thing, sir," said Fielding, sitting down in the small containment space with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Excellent. The tools that Crowe has kindly given us should be very helpful to take out the League."

* * *

_The House of Emil Crowe_

Henry Jekyll had been sitting in the attic where the children were previously held through out the entire night. The normally shy doctor was more agitated than usual, he had cast off his coat and draped it over the crate he occupied. Henry's long and bony fingers twisted together in agitation since he gave his pocket watch to Quincey Harker.

There was a creak in the door to the attic and Henry looked up. Entering the attic was Emil Crowe, limping across the wooden floor on his cane.

"Henry Jekyll," said Crowe dryly, "I have been eager to speak with you."

"What do you want?" asked Henry, ignoring Hyde's hostile remarks towards Crowe.

"Your assistance," said Crowe, "you know the secret of the elixir that unleashed Mr. Edward Hyde, I require your knowledge to develop the elixir."

"I cannot assist you," Henry shook his head gently, "I've seen what could happen if the elixir fell into the wrong hands. When I found out that M was developing the elixir to create an army of Hydes, I knew that I could not let the evil that I created spread."

"I was certain that you would say that." Crowe straightened his coat with one hand while holding onto his cane with his other hand. "You might change your mind if the life of a friend of yours was threatened."

"Friend of mine?" Henry bit his lip thinking of which friend would be threatened. He already claimed that he had no friends outside of the League and the League members, who were close friends of his, could take care of themselves.

"I know that you claimed that you have no friends and family outside of the League," Crowe explained, a thin smile on his dry lips, "Dorian had said that is why you volunteered. However, you cannot fool me, I heard about the murder of Sir Danvers Carew and Edward Hyde's suicide. Have you forgotten about Gabriel Utterson? I read the news that it was he who confirmed your death and claimed custody of your estate when you fled."

"He thinks I'm dead, my connection to him no longer exists."

"Ah, Mr. Utterson might be living a happy and normal life, but I could easily end it for him. Is that what you want for your former friend?"

"No," Henry clutched his knees tightly to stop shaking, "please... I don't want any harm to come to Utterson."

"If you don't want your former friend murdered, then you better do as I say."

Henry Jekyll knew that helping Crowe create more elixir was a bad idea, but there was the safety of Utterson that made refusal difficult.

* * *

_The Nautilus_

Mina Harker was relieved that her son was returned safely to her, the morning after the children were rescued she had Quincey seated in her cabin so she could trim his hair. Quincey was dressed in clean clothes and sat quietly with Jekyll's pocket watch in his pale hands. Working at trimming her son's hair, to even out with the strand that Dorian had clipped, Mina remained silent until the trimming was done.

"The trimming is complete," she said as she clipped the last bit of hair with her shears. "You look quite handsome." She gave Quincey a small hand size mirror so the boy could see for himself.

"Thank you," said Quincey softly, "the trimming looks much nicer." The boy put the mirror down and looked at Henry's pocket watch. "Mother, I need to tell you something, I did a terrible thing."

"What did you do?" asked Mina as she circled around Quincey's chair and took the seat across from his.

"I..." the boy started as he met his mother's gaze, "I'm not sure. When I was kept in that attic with Mary, I k-killed a mouse."

"A mouse?" Mina was at first confused why her son would feel upset about killing a mouse, but she would need to ask to find out. "How did you kill it?"

"I grabbed it and I b-bit it," said Quincey. Mina could easily read the shame in her son's face.

"Quincey," Mina said calmly, "I can understand how you must be feeling about it, I went through the same thing."

"You did?" Quincey tilted his head, Mina realized that her son was a lot like her, she wondered if there was any bit of Jonathan in the boy.

"It's a long story, it was before you were born that I was cursed by a vampire, a legendary monster that feeds on blood. Your father, Dr. Seward, two of Dr. Seward's friends, Professor Van Helsing, and myself did destroy the vampire, but it did not lift the curse." She brought a hand to the collar of her blouse that kept the scars hidden. "I believe it is also affecting you, which caused you to kill an animal without thinking."

"I could have hurt Mary," said Quincey, "I was so scared that I would bite her like I did to that mouse."

"Do not fret," Mina gently said, pressing her slender finger on Quincey's quivering pink lips. "You didn't hurt your friend, you must have had some control over your need for blood. Perhaps, when the time is available, I can tell you everything that you would need to know to control yourself. For now, you and Mary are safe here on the Nautilus, the other League members and I soon need to find Dr. Jekyll."

"I remember him," said Quincey, "he gave me his pocket watch when he came into the attic." The boy opened the watch and stared at the photo inside of it. "He seemed rather sad, I hope those men don't do anything terrible to him."

Mina understood her son's concern for Jekyll, the normally timid doctor really did take a risk to have Quincey and Mary returned. Recalling the time when the bombs went off, Jekyll risked the possibility of drowning to rescue the _Nautilus_ and everyone on board. In the infirmary afterward, Henry seemed so gentle when he cared for the injured crewman.

"I hope that they don't harm Dr. Jekyll, either," she said softly.

* * *

In the state room of the _Nautilus_, the League had gathered to discuss the matter of finding Henry Jekyll.

"How do we find Jekyll if we have no idea where this Crowe character is?" asked Tom. He was leaning back in his chair with his duster draped over the back, his arms crossed as usual.

"I believe that I have seen Crowe before," said Dr. Seward, "he came to my asylum, asking to take a look at the patients I tend to." A frown creased his forehead. "He must of been watching me when I left the asylum, that was how he and Dorian abducted the children."

"I know why Crowe is keeping Jekyll," said Skinner, "probably because Jekyll has the secrets to the elixir that created Hyde and Crowe requires that knowledge."

"That does seem logical," said Nemo, "but we still have to find where Crowe is located so we can stop him."

"I've also seen Crowe," said Skinner, "I saw him at the pub a while back. Rather shady type of character, but I didn't realize at the time that he was working for Dorian." The painted mask tightened as Skinner recollected his memory. "I remember which pub, I could try asking around if Crowe is a regular."

"That sounds like a plan," said Tom.

"When we do find Crowe," said Mina smoothly, "we cannot do anything foolish that could put Dr. Jekyll at risk. A strategy will be needed to capture Crowe, stop his plans to duplicate the elixirs of Hyde and invisibility, and help Jekyll."

* * *

_London, England_

Tom Sawyer and Rodney Skinner both sat in the pub where Skinner had seen Crowe before. The two of them, clad in their hats and dusters, both appeared mysterious in the crowed of men chatting, drinking and smoking.

"Do you think anyone here would know anything about Crowe?" asked Tom.

"If he came here often," said Skinner, "someone would know a thing or two about him."

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" asked a serving woman. The woman was slightly plump with red hair and wore an apron over her skirts, but her face seemed friendly.

"Yes," replied Skinner, "I was wondering if there's a man who probably comes to this pub often, he has grey hair, walks with a limp and uses a cane. Have you seen him or someone who looks like him?"

"Well..." the woman started, her finger scratching her chin as she tried to think, "there was a man by that description who comes here from time to time. I ought to ask the landlord, he probably knows who you're talking about."

"That would be much appreciated," said Tom, with a slight grin.

The serving woman trotted off to find the landlord. Several minutes passed before a middle aged husky man with rolled shirtsleeves and a greasy apron approached Sawyer and Skinner.

"I was told that you two gents have a question to ask of me," the landlord said calmly.

"My friend and I are looking for a man named Crowe," said Tom, "he has grey hair and walks with a limp. We were told that he comes here a lot."

"Why do you seek him?" The landlord frowned, not seeming comfortable about the conversation.

"He's got something important that we need," said Tom, avoiding mentioning the details of their mission.

"Emil Crowe," the landlord said, "I never liked him much, he often made everyone uncomfortable with that cold gaze of his. I can tell you where he lives, but I warn you that you're better off staying away from him."

"We understand quite well," Tom said with a nod of his blond head.

After the short talk, Tom Sawyer got up to leave and Skinner gave the landlord a few coins as a quick payment for the information. The two League members left the pub and went on their way to report to the _Nautilus_.

_To be continued..._


	12. Catching a Crow

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Forgive me for the late update, I've had my hands tied the last few weeks. The previous chapter was a bit fast paced and short, but I hope this one will be more satisfying.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Catching a Crow**

Henry Jekyll worked in the dark lab downstairs of Emil Crowe's house. The only light provided were the bunsen burners and a small lamp in one corner of the lab. With his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, often when he worked in a lab or with patients, Henry assembled the chemicals, Skinner's skin sample and Quincey's blood sample on the work table. Even though Henry had his eyes on the table, he could feel Emil Crowe watching him.

_"If you create the elixir," _growled Hyde, _"you can let me out and I'll crush him!"_

_"I cannot take that risk,"_ replied Henry, _"he's watching my every move. If I take any elixir now, he'd kill us during our transformation."_ Recalling that his transformations were long and painful, they would certainly leave Henry vulnerable to attack.

_"Kill us? The man limps, he's no threat to us!"_

_"You forget that he has poisons at his use and those other men who helped him and Dorian take the children."_

"If you are thinking of using that elixir to escape," cut in Crowe's voice, "keep in mind that I still have the vial that was taken from you and I will see to it that you won't access the batch you'll help me to create." In the dim light, Emil stared down Jekyll with eyes that burned sinisterly.

"I un-understand," said Jekyll nervously.

"Good," said Crowe, "just remember that if you don't cooperate with me, I'd have to send Mr. Parker to Mr. Utterson."

Jekyll bit his lip and continued working. He might have helped the League and the children, but cooperating with Crowe was the only way to protect Utterson.

* * *

Rodney Skinner had reported Crowe's location with Tom Sawyer the previous night. After they had gone over a plan to help Jekyll and capture Crowe, the League arrived to Crowe's house in the middle of the night. Carrying out the first step of the plan, Rodney walked completely naked and invisible to the front door.

Skinner tried the door, it was unlocked. Quietly, he pushed the door open and slipped inside. The halls were dark and there was no one in site, no Jekyll, no Crowe, and none of those goons Crowe and Dorian hired.

As he searched through the ground floors, Skinner heard someone approaching. Coming from the downstairs were two of those men working for Crowe. Not wanting to bump into them, Skinner flattened himelf against the wall. Trying not to breathe too hard, he listened to the two men.

"Do you think that the scrawny doctor might try to break for it?" asked the large man.

"I highly doubt it," said the shorter man, "since we know the whereabouts of his former friend, he won't even think of running. Besides, without that monster elixir of his, Crowe can handle him in the lab."

After the men spoke, the large one went upstairs and the short one went into the other rooms. Skinner crept downstairs to where the men came from, as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard the limping footsteps of Crowe. Approaching the nearest door, Skinner could hear the voice speaking in a low tone. Peeking through the narrow crack, Skinner could see in the dim light Henry Jekyll working at the lab table as Emil Crowe watch on.

He couldn't barge into the lab so suddenly, Crowe would still hurt Jekyll and summon those two men. The next part of the plan was to signal the League, waiting outside on the street to enter.

Creeping back upstairs, Skinner looked for something that he could signal the League with. Avoiding the man who was stationed on the first floor, Skinner searched the cupboards and shelves in the kitchen. After finding an oil lamp and some matches in the dark room, Skinner brought his materials to the nearest window that was facing the street. Checking over his shoulders to make sure that no one could see the floating lamp and matches, Skinner struck a match and lit the lamp in the window. Now he just had to wait for Tom, Mina and Nemo to respond.

* * *

Mina and the others waited out in the shadows of the buildings across the street. With her excellent night vision, she could see Skinner's signal. She gestured for Nemo and Tom to approach the house. With her long black coat of her combat outfit flapping behind her like wings, Mina made long and swift strides to the front garden. Nemo and Tom headed for the door, their weapons at the ready.

Mina saw the window on the second floor, it was open by a crack. Like a spider, she climbed the brick wall to get to her destination.

Tom and Nemo had entered, ready to fight anyone who would try to stop them. They heard footsteps approaching. Tom raised his pistols and readied to fire, but he saw no one.

"It's only me," whispered Skinner. "There's one man upstairs and another on this floor."

"He just found you," said a new voice with a cockney accent similar to Skinner's. The man was short but stocky in build, his head was shaven, and he drew a knife from his belt. "I guess it's time for me to play."

"Don't you know that you shouldn't play with knives?" asked Tom as he aimed to fire.

"Guns?" The man laughed. "Boys' toys! A man fights with his fists or a knife!"

"Then let's put it to the test," said Nemo as he prepared to fight. The blue uniformed captain and the man clashed their blades.

"Tom," said Skinner over the clanging of metal blades, "Henry is in the lab downstairs. That creep is with him, go to the lab, I'll help Nemo deal with this bloke."

Tom Sawyer nodded his blonde head and dashed to the stairs leading down into the lab. Hoping that Skinner and Nemo could handle that goon, Tom ran down the creaky wooden steps and to the door where he could see a faint light.

* * *

Henry Jekyll heard the sounds upstairs and was about to go to the door, but he stopped when he saw the snake on the floor. The snake had to be three to four feet long and it was white. When the snake reared up its head, spread out its neck and hissed, Henry took a step back.

"You thought that I wouldn't be expecting your friends or you to attempt running?" asked Crowe, his face twisted into a cruel smile. "I already set my little friend loose to keep you from getting out. An albino cobra, one of the most poisonous snakes I've collected."

_"He thinks that a little snake can keep me here?"_ roared Hyde.

"Keep in mind, Doctor," said Crowe, "that one bite from the cobra and you'll be dead."

Henry looked back at Crowe and back at the snake. He could try using the elixir he created to transform and escape, but Henry realized that Crowe had more than just a venomous snake at use.

The door to the lab was flung open and there stood Tom, ready to help. The blonde American was about to step over the threshold, but Henry held up his hands in warning.

"Tom, no!" Henry cried. "There's a snake!"

"Whoa!" cried Tom as the snake nearly bit at his shoe. "Nasty thing!" Tom was ready to shoot the snake.

"Stop what you are doing!" sneered Crowed. He dropped his cane as he lunged at Henry, grabbing the nervous doctor by the copper hair. With his free hand, Crowe took a syringe from his coat pocket and held it at Henry's neck. "You shoot that cobra, then I'll inject this poison into him. He'll be just as dead as if he was bitten by a snake!"

"Tom, don't worry about me! Ahh!" Henry struggled, but Crowe was stronger than he had let on. Every time he tried to pull away Crowe's hands, Henry could feel the painful tug on his hair, and they syringe come closer to his neck.

"Oh God," uttered Tom. The American could not decide what he should do, Crowe would kill Jekyll if Tom killed the snake. If Tom tried stepping over the snake, he would be bitten and both he and Jekyll would be dead. Could he try to shoot Crowe? He could try, but he could accidently hit Jekyll.

"I don't have to shoot the snake," said Tom, aiming his pistols at Crowe, "but I can shoot you. Let him go or I'll shoot!"

"You don't want to do that," said Crowe, positioning himself so that he was behind Henry. "Shoot me and you shoot him."

"Don't listen to him!" cried Henry.

* * *

Mina gracefully opened the window and climbed through. She peered around the room, it was just a desk, a few chairs, and shelves of books, probably a study. There were footsteps approaching the study door, which was open and spilling in the dim light from the hall. In the door frame, Mina saw the figure of the man who had been handling Quincey.

"Well look what we've got here," the man said when he saw her.

"You touched my son," Mina said venomously, "you will pay!"

"So the squirming bugger was yours? I wonder if you'll squirm like him, I like a woman who's feisty." The man ran at her, attempting to grab her. Big mistake.

Mina leapt at the man with full force, her fangs bared, eyes red, and her hair flailing wildly. The man let out a grunt as she took him to the floor. Even as her hair was pulled, she didn't stop tearing into the man's throat to feed.

* * *

Skinner watched as Crowe's man fought Nemo in the hallway. The exchange of slashes and jabs, but every strike was countered by a block. Crowe's man, had his back to Skinner, never even noticing the invisible thief. While Nemo and Crowe's man were fighting, Skinner picked up the nearest object he could find, a vase.

As Crowe's man was too occupied in his fight, Skinner raised the vase high above his head. Then the vase went crashing onto the man's head and he collapsed to the floor.

"Well done, Mr. Skinner," said Nemo as he kicked the knife away from the fallen man's hand.

"It wasn't much," said Skinner. "I wonder what that other chap is doing."

"Dead," said Mina as she gracefully glided down the stairs. "Where is Agent Sawyer?"

"He went searching for Jekyll," said Skinner. "They're probably still in the lab."

* * *

Tom was in a difficult situation, he could not decide weather he should shoot Crowe and risk hitting Jekyll or risk getting bitten by the snake and Jekyll getting killed. The American felt sweat drip down his temples as he thought of what he should do.

"Sawyer," said Mina's voice as she approached the door, "let me handle this." Tom stepped aside as Mina drew out both knives. In a quick flash, one knife went through Crowe's hand and the other severing the head of the snake.

Crowe dropped his syringe and released Henry to grasp his wounded hand. Mina made a leap into the room, her red eyes glaring at Crowe. Standing next to Mina was Jekyll, alive, unharmed, but shaken.

"Crowe," said Mina coldly, "it's over."

"Over for me," said Crowe, still cringing at the pain in his hand, "but not for you."

_To be continued..._


	13. The Gray Escape

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Gray Escape**

_The Nautilus_

Emil Crowe and his coachman, Parker, were imprisoned in the brig on the mighty Nautilus. Both men were kept under watch by crewmen. As they sat brooding in silence, they heard a group of footsteps approaching, it was Mina Harker and Nemo approaching the brig. Through the bars of the brig, Crowe could see the sleek vampire in her more casual attire of the blouse and skirt, standing next to her was the blue uniformed captain.

"I have some questions for you," said Mina coldly. "First, I want to know what you were planning to do with replications of the Hyde elixir, invisibility formula and vampire blood. Second, I want to know where Gray is."

"What makes you believe that I will tell you that information?" asked Crowe, staring at his bandaged hand and avoiding the vampire's cold gaze.

"You assisted in the kidnapping of my son, possibly assisted in the murder of some of Nemo's crewmen, and you threatened to murder a man who was never involved with the League. Dr. Jekyll explained already that you threatened a former associate of his to get his cooperation. If you don't answer to us, then maybe we should hand you over to the police, I'm sure after my son and Miss Seward testify, you will be hanged."

"First of all," said Crowe, meeting Mina's icy gaze, "I may have assisted Gray in taking the children, but I did not help him murder the Captain's men. Dr. Jekyll might have his former friends believing that he is dead, but I know the good doctor would do anything to protect them, the fault lies with him."

"We could have just killed him and he'd be truly dead," remarked Parker.

"What were you planning to do with those replications?" asked Mina, ignoring Parker.

"Profit," said Crowe, "Moriarty always knew what fortunes await when such weapons fell into the hands of the highest bidder."

"I have seen the horrors of what could happen if the materials came into the wrong hands," said Nemo. "We've confiscated the experiments from your lab to ensure that they will never be used."

"Now that we know about your experiments," said Mina, "I want to know of Gray's whereabouts. Did he tell you where he would be going?"

"I'd never tell you that," said Crowe, "because Dorian did not even tell me where he was going. He said that he wanted revenge, so he kept most of his plans to himself, should I be captured."

"Do you even know anything about his plans?" Mina was losing patience, she knew Crowe had more information he than what he was telling her.

"Just one simple thing," said Crowe, a smile twitching at his mouth, "after I had studied your son's blood sample, I gave a drop to Dorian." Crowe chuckled softly. "Dorian explained he needed some of the blood to help him start his revenge."

"Are you saying that Dorian will be using my son's blood to create more vampires?" Mina felt an unsettling coldness swell in her chest.

"Exactly."

* * *

_Ireland_

Dorian had unlocked the door to his summer house that he had purchased in Ireland. He entered, his cane tapping on the creaky floor boards. Placing the key in his coat pocket, he examined the hall. The house was dusty from being locked up for a long time, but Dorian could have cared less. The only thing that mattered to him was revenge on the entire League.

Behind Dorian, Fielding entered the house, carrying the bags. Fielding stopped and looked around at the dark entrance hall.

"Set the bags down, Fielding," said Dorian, "they can be looked after later. We must first set plans for revenge." He took out a match from his pocket and lit a candle on a nearby table.

"Yes, sir," said Fielding, placing the bags down and closing the door.

"Do listen closely," said Dorian, "this part of the plan does concern you." Fielding saw that Dorian was holding a small vial of blood.

* * *

_London, England_

After keeping Crowe and Parker in the brig for a week, Tom Sawyer was able to convince the police authorities in London that the League had captured the men responsible for kidnapping the children in Whitby. As the American accompanied the the police to take in Crowe and Parker, Tom heard a peculiar conversation between two constables at the station.

"The Ripper must be at large again," one of the men in uniform said, "those people disappearing or getting murdered in Ireland." The officer was holding a newspaper and leaning over a desk.

"How could it be the Ripper?" asked the second man. "Jack the Ripper hasn't been acting out filthy deeds in ages. Those folks in Ireland often exaggerate things to make headlines. It could just be people taking off without a word." The second officer was standing on the opposite side of the desk.

"Still, there have been people gone missing and no bodies have turned up. Both women and men, it must be a serial killer."

"Excuse me," said Tom, entering the conversation. "May I ask how you learned about these disappearances in Ireland?"

"They're in the newspapers, mate," said the second man.

"Take a look for yourself," said the first officer, handing a rolled up paper to Tom.

Frowning as he quickly read the article under the headline printed _Murderer Possibly At Large_, Tom had to read several times before he understood. The American agent would have to make a report to the League.

* * *

_The Nautilus_

In the library, Quincey Harker and Mary Seward the tall and lanky doctor who was seated and reading. The pocket watch in his hand, Quincey decided that he and Mary should return the watch and thank Dr. Henry Jekyll for his help.

"Dr. Jekyll," said Quincey, getting the doctor's attention.

"Yes?" said Henry, looking up from his book.

"I would like to return your watch, and thank you for helping Mary and myself." Quincey handed the pocket watch back to Jekyll.

"We really appreciate what you and the League have done for us," said Mary. She and Quincey appeared more refreshed in their clean clothes and their hair trimmed.

"I am relieved that you are both alright," said Henry, "your parents were in distress, I had to help."

"Henry," said a floating black coat entering the library, "I'd thought that you would be here." Quincey recognized Rodney Skinner as the invisible man tipped his black hat to him. "Master Harker, Miss Seward."

"Mr. Skinner," said Quincey with a nod.

"Mr. Skinner," Mary addressed Skinner with a curtsy.

"Young Harker and Miss Seward were returning my watch and thanking the League for helping," said Jekyll, standing up from his seat. "May I ask why you have been looking for me?"

"Sawyer just returned," answered Skinner. "He has brought back some interesting news. The League has assembled for another meeting."

"Of course," said Henry. "Take care, Master Harker," he said to Quincey.

"I will," said Quincey. He and Mary watched the two League members leave, both wondering what the interesting news was.

* * *

In the room where the League held meetings, Henry and Rodney took their places at the long table. Mina was seated at the head of the table, considering that she had taken charge since the passing of Allan Quatermain. Next to Mina was Nemo, responsible for the League's transportation and accommodations. Opposite from Nemo was Tom Sawyer, who had brought the urgent news. Henry and Rodney had taken seats opposite of the Sewards, who were now involved with the League since the children's abduction.

"Tom Sawyer has brought some valuable information that probably has something to do with Dorian," said Mina as she spread a newspaper on the table.

"I read the article," said Tom, "Dorian might possibly have something to do with the disappearances in Ireland. A few people have gone missing without explanation and the most likely reasons would be abduction or murder."

"Crowe did admit that he gave a drop of Quincey's blood to Dorian," said Nemo. "The disappearances in Ireland might be linked to Dorian using the blood."

"I just realized," said Henry, beginning to fidget with his watch, "Crowe and Dorian had three men assist with the abduction. When you came to find me, Mina killed one of those men and the second captured with Crowe, the third man must have went with Dorian."

"That makes sense," said Skinner, "Dorian might be invincible, but he would still need someone to help him carry out his plan of revenge." His painted face frowned. "So Dorian would just need a single drop of vampire blood to create a new vampire?"

"Considering that Dorian is already immortal," said Mina, "he must have changed his companion into a vampire. Should the companion lose control, Dorian wouldn't have to worry about being killed. The missing people were probably fed upon, which either killed them or changed them." Mina's normally calm beauty darkened. "If it continues, there could be an entire vampire infestation in Ireland."

"An infestation," Dr. Seward said quietly, "it was difficult enough to hunt down Dracula and... Lucy." He gave his wife an apologetic glance as he said the name of his past muse.

"It's quite alright, dear," said Helen, "she is gone, you did what you had to do and it's over." She gently pressed her hand over her husband's.

"We'll have to find Dorian," said Mina, "before he allows Ireland to be overrun by vampires."

"He'll be suspecting us to track him down," said Nemo, "we could be going into a trap."

"If we are going to fight vampires," said Mina calmly, "we at least have the knowledge to aid us."

"Yes," said Dr. Seward, "I can assist with the information I know about killing vampires."

* * *

_Ireland_

Dorian looked upon his collective of vampires gathered in his summer house. After changing Fielding, the feeding frenzy began. The first few nights required Fielding to find and feed upon people who were still outside after sun set. Luckily, some of Fielding's victims survived, becoming new vampires to build up a small army. Those less fortunate had their bodies burned to avoid detection but allow suspicion among the civilians in the nearby towns. The suspicion would then attract the League into investigating, which would bring them into Dorian's trap.

As he studied Fielding and the other vampires gathered inside his house, Dorian felt a swell of glee inside himself. The vampires, both men and women, had been hunting and practicing battle for the last few nights. Noticing the sun setting through the window, Dorian had to deliver his last few instructions.

"This night," he told the vampires, "you'll be feeding on village inhabitants for one last time. Mina and her friends will come looking for us soon, I wouldn't want you all to spoil your appetites before their arrival."

Agreeing with their new master, the vampires set out to hunt one last time before they could fight and destroy the League.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**End Note:** I'm so sorry for the long delay, I feel pretty bad about it. This chapter might be a little boring, but hopefully things will perk up when I get the League in Ireland to hunt some vampires.


	14. How to Kill a Vampire

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 14: How to Kill a Vampire**

_The Nautilus_

Within the cargo hold deep inside the _Nautilus_, the League was gathered to discuss killing vampires on the way to Ireland. Mina had asked Nemo bring out the weapons so she could examine them and decide which would be best for fighting the foes that awaited the League. Over a row of crates, harpoons, swords, knives, and rifles lay neatly organized. Giving the League a glance, Mina spoke but focused her eyes on the weapons.

"You should all know that methods of killing a vampire would be the difference between life and death," said Mina as she picked up a sword similar to Nemo's. "Vampires are stronger, faster, have ability of flight, instant healing, and heightened senses compared to a human. Destroying one would have to be immediately done by a penetration to the heart or severing the head."

"That means we would have to carry sharp swords to fight them," said Tom, eyeing the sword in Mina's slender hands. "Would bullets be of any help?" He fingered the pistols in the holsters strapped to his shoulders.

"No," said Mina, "bullets would not stop a vampire. Do you remember what happened in Venice?"

"Oh... yes," Tom scratched his head sheepishly, "I nearly forgot. Those snipers didn't stand a chance against you and the bats."

"We'd be fighting bats too?" asked Skinner, his painted face showed surprise at the mention of bats.

"That, I do not know," said Mina, "the vampires we'll be facing will be newly changed. It took me a few years to master summoning bats, the newly changed ones might not know that ability."

"Then you should have the advantage," said Jekyll, playing with his watch, "you're a more experienced vampire compared to Dorian's vampires."

"True, I'm more accustomed to my abilities than a newly changed vampire." Mina could see how nervous Henry Jekyll appeared. "Hyde might also have some advantage against a vampire, being more aggressive, stronger, and powerfully built than an average human."

"I suppose," said Henry, "as long as the elixir lasts during a fight. Hyde's been eager to kill something since I was held captive by Crowe."

"Then fighting vampires might make excellent sport for Hyde, eh?" asked Skinner.

"For once," said Mina, "I agree with Skinner. However, for a human to fight a vampire, even a human who is invisible or skilled in martial arts, proper defenses would be required."

"From my experience in hunting vampires," said John Seward, "vampires are easily repelled by garlic flowers and a crucifix. Those of you who will need the right protection should keep garlic flowers or a crucifix on yourselves."

"Other materials such as holy water and the sacred wafer would also repel vampires," explained Mina. "There should be churches in Ireland where we'd be able to find the materials. The newspapers did mention the town where most of the disappearances occurred, we'll begin our search there."

"The weapons I have might not be wooden stakes of folklore," said Nemo, he gestured to the weapons, "but harpoons penetrate deep and the sabers make clean cuts. Perfect for taking out a vampire. Once we reach Ireland, I'll have my men armed and ready."

"They will do fine, Captain," said Mina. "It's possible that not everyone will survive. Are your men willing to take up a dangerous task?"

"Do not worry, when it comes to an impending catastrophe, my men will take the risk to prevent it."

"Mrs. Harker," said John Seward, "I would like to accompany the League to fight Gray's vampires, I have fought vampires before and you'll need all the help you can get."

"Dr. Seward," said Mina, "I appreciate your offer, but you might be needed here for Quincey and your own family."

"I understand, but Helen can watch over Quincey and Mary on the _Nautilus_." Dr. Seward buried his hands in his pockets and stood straight. "The League will need an experienced vampire hunter and I'm one of the remaining members who hunted after Dracula present here besides yourself."

"Yes, but what if something happened to you? How would Helen deal with all of this?"

"I'll explain everything to her before we reach Ireland, I know that she'll understand."

"I do hope that you are right." Mina considered the danger that was lurking in Ireland, most of the League members could look after themselves, often as a team they were successful. However, the number of vampires they would be facing could be greater than the League and Nemo's men. She thought of how it was for John Seward to resume a normal life with Helen, Mary, and Quincey. If Mina had not turned vampire, she and Quincey would be living a normal life together. The last thing Mina wanted was to make things for her son and the Sewards more difficult.

* * *

Even though the children had been through a terrible ordeal over the last few days, Helen decided to get them back to their studies so they could move on with their lives. The library of the _Nautilus_ provided a perfect environment for Quincey and Mary to continue their home schooling. As Mary and Quincey sat at the table, they read their texts and wrote notes on papers that the Captain claimed was made from seaweed.

As the children were studying, Helen was browsing the collection of literature that Nemo must have spent years building. Since she had been worried for her daughter and Mina's son, Helen hadn't considered taking a better look around the mighty ship until both children were safely returned. Helen searched the books by taking one from the shelf, opening it and reading through some of the pages. Most of the books were about marine life, geography, mechanics, with some literature or poetry.

"Helen," said the voice of her husband softly.

"Yes?" said Helen, setting the book down and turning to face John.

"I must explain to you," said John, "I've decided that I should help Mina and the League hunt the vampires in Ireland."

"Are you serious?" Helen asked, her heart thumping at what her husband was telling her.

"Yes," John's face appeared grim as he answered, "I have experience hunting vampires and the League will need all the help it can get. I just want you to know that if anything does happen to me, you will have to watch over Mary and Quincey."

"John... you don't have to go, it's too dangerous. I don't know what I would do if you didn't make it." Helen had to blink back her tears.

"It's alright," John gently clasped her shoulders. "I know that you are strong, Helen. Just remember that you, Mary, and Quincey will be safe on board this ship. If I don't make it back from Ireland, then it will be up to you to look after the children."

"I understand," said Helen. She unclasped the silver chain under her blouse collar that had a small crucifix pendant. Helen handed her special necklace to her husband. "This will be your protection."

"Thank you," John said, accepting the crucifix and gently kissing Helen on the forehead.

* * *

Quincey had heard the conversation between John and Helen Seward. The boy had been returning to his cabin after he completed his studies, the thoughts of what was to come was bothering him. He went into his cabin and set his books down on the dresser next to his bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Quincey.

"Quincey," said Mina, entering and her skirts swirling around her softly. "I thought I'd come and speak with you about what's happening."

"Of course," said Quincey, sitting on the bed.

"You should know," his mother said as she sat next to him, "Mr. Gray is causing problems in Ireland, it's the responsibility of the League to stop him. What the League and myself will be facing will be dangerous. No matter what happens to us, you and Mary will be safe on board the _Nautilus_."

"I understand," said Quincey, "Mr. Gray has to be stopped and I will make sure that Mary and I stay where we'll be safe. It's just that... I hardly got to see you that much during my life... I fear that I might never see you again."

"It's difficult for you, that I understand." Mina clasped her son's hand in her own. "Just remember that I'm taking the risk for you and that you'll be alright."

"Yes." Quincey and Mina embraced, which felt like it would be for the last time.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**End Note:** Oh my God, my apologies for the long update, I've been busy and my computer is all of a sudden having technical difficulties. Pardon the chapter for being short and brief, but they'll get to Ireland and kick some vampire butt in the next one. Also, I just saw _X-Men: First Class_ that has _LXG_'s Jason Flemyng as Azazel! It was wicked! Another thing, I do believe that Michael-Bad-Ass-Magneto-Fassbender would make an excellent Dr. John Seward, it's that forehead and jaw of his. I've been meaning to find actors to base the newer characters on, the henchmen could probably be based on some of the guys from _Snatch_.


	15. Irish Luck

**Chapter 15: Irish Luck**

_Ireland_

Breaking the surface of the ocean like a whale coming up for air, the Nautilus approached the coastline of Ireland. The ship was welcomed by the rocky shorelines and a tiny harbor of a small town composed of squat stone and brick buildings. The town was one of the towns that was reported to have the most people gone missing. The dry land appeared a rich green while the sky above appeared dusty gray.

Arriving into the harbor, the _Nautilus_ was massive compared to the small fishing boats in the docks. Cutting through the water, the Sword of the Ocean entered an empty space to place the ramp for allowing the occupants within to walk onto Irish soil.

Nemo was the first to walk off the ramp and onto the dock, the wood creaking beneath his black boots. He scanned the town ahead with dark eyes before nodding to his crewmen to follow. Behind Nemo and his selected crewmen, Mina, Tom, Jekyll, Skinner, and Dr. Seward followed. The League was armed with weapons and they all wore expressions that indicated the trials to come.

"Doesn't look like the sort of town to find vampires in," said Tom, lifting his hat up to take a better look at the buildings.

"It's a perfect town for vampires to hunt," said Mina, "it's small, distant from other towns, a closely knit population, an excellent place for a vampire to hunt." The wind picked up and caused her coat and hair to flutter slightly.

"If we're going to find vampires," started Skinner, "where should we start?"

"Perhaps w-we should," started Jekyll, wrapping his coat around himself against the wind, "ask people about the disappearances."

"I should probably collect other materials we need to fight vampires," said Dr. Seward. "There's probably a church in town that might have the appropriate items." He wore a long coat similar to Tom's, Dr. Seward was armed with a long knife, a borrowed harpoon crossbow, and the crucifix around his neck that was from Helen.

"We'll divide into teams," said Mina, "it's morning, so we will meet up at the docks at noon. Dr. Jekyll and Dr. Seward will go to the church and collect materials appropriate for fighting vampires. Sawyer and Skinner shall go around the public areas and ask people over the disappearances. The Captain and I will be surveying the town and deciding the positions of each League member for when we encounter any vampire."

"Considering the safety of my crew and the families of Mrs. Harker and Dr. Seward," said Nemo, "Patel has orders to get the ship at sea by nightfall and return within the morning. I cannot allow rogue vampires to enter my ship."

"There's only enough room on that ship for one vampire," said Skinner, his white painted face giving Mina a smirk. "Two, if Quincey counts," he said as Mina cocked a brow at him.

* * *

Remaining on the _Nautilus_, Quincey and Mary were inside Quincey's cabin. Noticing Mary sitting near the porthole, staring silently out and twisting her skirts, Quincey calmly approached her.

"Is everything alright?" the boy asked.

"No," said Mary, looking at Quincey with watery blue eyes. "My father has gone with them into Ireland to find that horrible man who kidnapped us. I-I'm scared that father might not come back."

"It's alright," said Quincey, "my mother will watch out for Dr. Seward. Those other League members seem alright to me. If they all worked together to rescue us and one of their own, they can sure find Mr. Gray without too much difficulties."

"What would you do if your mother didn't come back?"

"She told me that we have to be safe," answered Quincey and standing tall. "If I never see her again, I am going to take care of you and myself."

* * *

"Do you believe that this will be effective against vampires?" asked Henry Jekyll as he walked out of the church with John Seward. Besides the case of spare clothing and elixir he carried in one hand, Henry had a case in the other hand that contained a bottle of holy water and pieces of sacred wafer.

Henry and John easily found the local church, where they spoke with the already nervous priests. Able to come up with a story of needing protection, they were able to get the required supplies.

"Dr. Van Helsing had used these materials when Arthur, Quincey Morris, and myself had to hunt a former acquaintance who was turned," replied Dr. Seward. "I learned everything about hunting and destroying vampires from that experience." John also had his own case of holy water and sacred wafer.

"Was it d-difficult to s-slay a vampire who w-was once a f-friend?" Jekyll spoke nervously considering he was asking Dr. Seward a rather sensitive question.

"It was a trying ordeal, but I knew that I had to set her free from the curse." Dr. Seward glanced calmly at Henry. "The vampires we'll be facing are also victims of the curse, we'll be stopping them from harming others and putting them to rest."

"I do s-somewhat understand. I have my own curse that I could have freed myself from by s-suicide, but I just couldn't come to doing it. The only other option I could do about it was to shut myself away from everyone."

"Death and hiding away shouldn't be the only options, Mrs. Harker had learned to accept herself as she was when the attempts to cure her failed. However you came to be cursed, if you can accept yourself the way you are, then maybe you'll find acceptance among others."

"You're right, I've probably been hiding for too long."

_"You're pathetic, Henry,"_ Edward growled in the back of Jekyll's mind.

* * *

Tom Sawyer was having the worst of times trying to get information from the local townsfolk. Every time he approached someone and asked about the disappearances, no one was willing to answer.

"How are we supposed to get our answers when no one will speak to us?" Tom asked with a groan.

"We are strangers," replied Skinner, "I don't blame the locals for not wanting to speak to us, considering that disappearances occurred here." With a gloved hand, he gestured at the surrounding buildings.

"There has to be someone here willing to speak about it." Tom placed his hands in his coat pockets.

"Excuse me, sirs," said a middle-aged man in a brown coat and trousers, "I heard that you've been asking around about the disappearances, am I correct?"

"Yes," said Skinner, "my friend and I here are doing some investigations to find the whereabouts of the folks gone missing. We're not from around here, just curious."

"You're curiosity might not be well advised," the man said, "those who have disappeared were out in the night and then they were never seen again."

"Could you describe what you know so far?" asked Tom.

"Everyone is very close in this town, people know each other well. The people gone missing were often alone outside at night, either walking home from the tavern or out strolling. Folks been talking at the church that it's the work of the Devil. You best leave before you get in more than you can handle."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Tom, "but I'm sure that my friends and I can take care of ourselves."

"Good day to you, chaps," the man said with a nod, "you've been warned."

"Good day to you too," said Skinner as the man departed. "Peculiar fellow, isn't he?" he asked Tom.

"Yes," said Tom, "I wonder why he voluntarily gave us that information."

* * *

As soon as the man had gone out of sight from Tom and Skinner, he passed through an alley and approached a dark carriage waiting on the next street. After tapping on the door of the carriage, the door opened to reveal Dorian Gray sitting comfortably on the bench.

"Well?" asked Dorian in a bored tone.

"I did as you asked and noticed these so-called League members arrive," the man answered, "they are asking around about the disappearances."

"Good," said Dorian, "I'll be prepared to deal with them."

"What about my money?" the man asked, holding out a rough hand.

"Take it and get out of my sight," said Dorian as he pulled a small bundle of notes from his coat and tossed it to the man. "I'm done with you."

The man counted the notes as the carriage closed and the horses towed it away. Whatever Dorian was planning, the man in the alley no longer cared.

* * *

Later that night, after the _Nautilus_ had departed from the docks, the League had stationed themselves throughout points within the town to keep watch for any vampire sightings. On the roof tops, Mina Harker was in her combat outfit and watching the streets below. Several roof tops to the left of Mina's position, was Edward Hyde in the torn remains of Jekyll's clothes. The brutish alter-ego of Dr. Jekyll had his eyes and ears open for any sight or sound of vampires. Patrolling on the streets in pairs, Nemo and Dr. Seward were leading several armed crewmen around the market square. The captain and the doctor were both armed with long knives, swords, and rifles. Sawyer and Skinner, who could not be seen due to a lack in clothing, were with another few crewmen were near the harbor. Even though Sawyer had his Winchester and Colts, he required a long knife for penetrating un-dead hearts. The only thing that indicated Skinner's presence was a harpoon launcher.

As Nemo scanned the dark streets and alleys where the street lamps could not reach, he could sense the tension from his men. Glancing at Dr. Seward, Nemo could see a frown crease the doctor's forehead. The danger was close, but it was hidden and silent as the grave.

From his perch on the rooftop, Hyde was watching the shadows with his cold grey eyes. Since his senses were more primal, he was able to detect heat emitted from a body even in the darkest of places, he was able to smell a person's scent from a long distance, and his ears were able to hear at high frequencies. The only life he could see in the streets below were Tom, Skinner, Nemo, Dr. Seward and the crewmen. Yet, Hyde could smell something foul in the air. He was already familiar with Mina's vampire scent, sweet and icy, but this foul smell was just icy. The vampires were arriving.

Mina had seen Hyde turning his head side to side, as if smelling for something, from her roof top position. Using her own vampire senses, Mina could detect the scent of other vampires, but was unable to see them, which meant they were well hidden. Her currently scarlet eyes scanned every corner, every alley, every shadow until she noticed some movement. There was something lurking in the dark, Mina saw the movement head towards Sawyer's party in the harbor.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" asked Skinner. He held his harpoon rifle up and was ready to fire at any vampire that would appear.

"It's probably just a cat," said Tom. The American had out his Winchester, which wouldn't stop a vampire, but Tom normally felt assured when he had his rifle close.

As the party spread out, two of the crewmen were unaware of something watching them from a corner of the nearest building. Without warning, something leaped at them. One man's scream was cut short as gleaming white fangs punctured his neck. The second aimed but missed the creature as it leaped aside the harpoon.

"Oh shit," uttered Tom after he heard the scream. He was about to run to where he heard the scream, but a creature jumped in front of him and crouched.

"Going somewhere?" the vampire asked, fangs bared. Tom recognized the vampire as one of the men who had helped Dorian abduct the children.

"You son of a bitch," said Tom, ready to fire his Winchester when something struck from behind. He fell on his hands and knees.

"It's time to play," said a seductive female voice. The new vampire was a dark haired woman in a burgundy dress. Plump red lips smiled to reveal her fangs. As she advanced on Tom, a harpoon pierced her shoulder. She hissed in pain and whirled around on a floating harpoon rifle.

"Damn it," cursed Skinner, "I missed her heart!"

"I won't miss her head," said Tom, leaping up with a knife in his hand. As he reached out to cut, the female threw him off and dashed away with the harpoon still in her.

Tom looked around, that male vampire he saw before also took off. Picking up his Winchester, Tom kept his eyes and ears open for any more vampire attacks.

* * *

Nemo, who had heard the scream from the harbor, ran in the direction with his sword unsheathed. He gestured for his men to follow him. Before they could reach the harbor, dark shapes leapt from the shadows and attacked the men.

Dr. Seward took up his crossbow and aimed it at a vampire wrestling with one of Nemo's uniformed men. Taking a deep breath, Dr. Seward fired a harpoon when he was sure that he had a clear shot. The harpoon bolted through the air and penetrated through the back and into the heart of the attacking vampire. The creature screeched in agony shortly before its head was cut off by the crewman's blade.

Coming to the crewman's side, Dr. Seward saw that the vampire that was slain was a young man. Looking at the severed head and the lifeless eyes, Dr. Seward felt a slight of sympathy, but he knew that there were other vampires who needed to be freed from the curse.

Captain Nemo was a flurry of sword slashes, whenever a vampire attacked one of his men, Nemo immediately decapitated the un-dead fiend. Even though the vampires were stronger than humans, they were only using their fangs and talon like hands, Nemo was still able to use his blade, fists, and boots against them. Another vampire came at Nemo, fangs bared and hands outstretched like the talons of a hawk.

Crouching naturally from years of training, Nemo kept an eye on the vampire. As the vampire came closer, Nemo posed his sword for the right moment. Suddenly, the sword was driven directly through the vampire's heart. Impaled on the blade, the vampire snarled at the captain before Nemo pulled out his sword and beheaded the creature.

* * *

Hyde heard the scream from the harbor. Eager for killing something, Hyde took the most convenient route of jumping from rooftop to rooftop to reach the place where the fight was. As he got closer, something jumped on his back.

Snarling, Hyde grabbed and slammed his attacker on the roof tiles. It was a vampire, that was once a dark haired young man, writhed and sneered as Hyde's massive hand kept him pinned down. With a growl, Hyde immediately twisted the vampire's neck until there was a sickening snap.

* * *

Tom was tense as he fired his Winchester at an approaching vampire, another woman, only she had lighter hair than the previous. The shot created a hole in the vampire's chest, but it didn't kill her. Watching the wound he caused to the vampire healing, Tom held up his knife to penetrate the advancing vampire's heart.

He charged, trying to plunge in the knife, but the vampire grabbed his wrist, nails digging into his flesh. Tom's hazel eyes widened as the vampire leaned in with her fangs extended. Before she could bite, she shrieked as someone stabbed her in the back and a pair of pale hands twisted her head with a sharp snap.

The vampire fell in a crumpled heap and Tom saw Mina armed with her daggers. The American felt relieved that at least one vampire was on his side.

* * *

Dr. Seward was reloading his crossbow when another vampire pinned him to the wall. It was a female with silky blond hair, just like Lucy's and Helen's, she smiled with her long fangs extended. She leaned in to bite but recoiled when she saw the crucifix on the chain around Dr. Seward's neck. John Seward had uncorked the flask of holy water in his coat pocket and splashed a dose in the vampire's face.

The vampire staggered back, screaming in agony as she clutched her face as the holy water burned her. Dr. Seward loaded his crossbow and readied to shoot, but he then heard the League approaching.

"John, wait," said Mina's voice, "she might have information. Hyde, restrain her."

Edward Hyde's large formed charged at the wounded vampire and he pinned her to wall where she had previously pinned Dr. Seward. A huge hand around her throat, the vampire's burned face was exposed. Her right eye was an empty socket, her once white skin raw, and part of her skull peaked through.

"Where are the other vampires?" asked John.

"We destroyed some of them," said Mina, "but the rest got away, including the one who had been helping Dorian."

"I'm afraid some of my men also became casualties," said Nemo, "but their deaths won't be in vain."

"I've got questions for you," Mina said to the pinned vampire. "Where's Dorian hiding?"

"Why should I tell you?" said the vampire in an Irish accent.

"You will tell us, because I see that you have been burned with holy water, which must be torment to a vampire. If you cooperate and tell us where Dorian is, we'll relieve you of your suffering."

"If I don't?" the vampire glared with her single eye.

"My associate, Mr. Hyde, has you in his grasp. I'm sure that he'll relieve you of your suffering if you lack cooperation."

"I still have that need to kill something," snarled Edward, "better be a good girl and I won't kill you too slowly."

"Dorian Gray has a mansion," the vampire croaked, "it's east from this town. A large house near the sea, it will be easy to find on the fields."

"If Dorian is there waiting for us," said Mina, "then we have to go find him. Hyde, relieve her, she has suffered enough."

"Do you remember that I said that I won't kill you slowly?" asked Hyde, grinning menacingly. "I lied." Hyde dug his thick finger into the vampire's empty eye socket and began to pull the vampire's head. The vampire wailed and thrashed as Hyde slowly pulled off her head. Everyone looked away from the grotesque scene, even to a vampire, it was too cruel a death.

After casting the mangled body to the ground, Hyde changed back into Jekyll. Sweating and trembling, his clothes torn from the transformation, Jekyll saw what Hyde had done and began to feel ill. He turned away from the grotesque corpse and brought one hand to his mouth to hold back the rising bile.

"It's alright," Dr. Seward said, "you freed her from the curse." He removed his own coat and draped it gently over Jekyll's bare and shaking shoulders.

"I know," Jekyll said, his voice meek, "but Hyde was so brutal."

"Hyde was brutal," said Mina, "yet his brutality will give us an advantage when we find Dorian." She knelt down next to the corpse. "We'll have to destroy the bodies of the vampires we killed, we can't allow them to be seen."

"I'll have my men gather the corpses," said Nemo. "At dawn, the _Nautilus_ will return and we can burn the corpses and reorganize ourselves."

"Then we can find Dorian and exterminate his vampires," said Skinner, waving the harpoon launcher.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**End Note:** My apologies for the lateness, I still have computer problems. Anyway, there was some vampire butt kicking, which I hope did not disappoint anyone. Yeah, I had Dr. Seward somewhat quote Magneto, but I really liked Micheal Fassbender in that film and he's perfect for Dr. Seward.


	16. Let There Be Fire

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

**Author's Note:** My deepest apologies for not updating sooner, I have been tied up in work over the last few weeks. However, I have this new chapter up, and there will be perhaps 3 or 4 more just after this one and I'll be done.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Let There be Fire**

_The Nautilus_

_Ireland_

The morning after the first assault of vampires, the _Nautilus_ returned to the harbor. The League and the _Nautilus_ crewmen gathered the vampire corpses. Loading the corpses of the vampires into a borrowed wagon, a small group of crewmen took the vampire remains outside of the town for burning. The bodies of crewmen who were killed were brought on board the _Nautilus_ to be prepared for their burial at sea.

In the state room of the ship, the League gathered around the table to discuss the matter of tracking down Dorian and hunting down what remained of his vampire army.

"Dorian's retreat is only east of the town, as the vampire claimed," said Mina, examining a map of Ireland with Nemo.

"He already knows that we're here in Ireland," said Nemo, "those other vampires have probably alerted him of our presence."

"Which means that we lack the element of surprise." Mina brushed a strand of auburn hair from her forehead. "If Dorian is planning to take revenge on us, he probably is waiting for us to find him where he can strike us down all at once. Perhaps, we should just do what he wants us to do."

"That's crazy," said Tom, crossing his arms, "we'll be dead if those vampires ambush us."

"Not if we are prepared to fight them. With the remaining vampires in one place, we might be able to kill most of them if they don't kill us first. I suggest that we all arm ourselves with the weapons and tools we'll need to destroy vampires."

"Hyde still wants to satisfy his urges," said Jekyll, "he'll want to kill as many vampires as possible. I will need to bring extra vials of elixir if I transform back during the fight."

"I might need to practice my aim," said Skinner, "I nearly got one but I missed her heart."

"I think we should both practice, Skinner," said Tom, "I will need to use a harpoon launcher if bullets don't harm vampires."

"You'll need protection," said Dr. Seward, fingering the gold crucifix at his shirt collar. "A crucifix and garlic flowers to repel a vampire just long enough to defend yourself."

"I will have my men protected with the garlic flowers," said Nemo, "it should give us some advantage against the enemy."

"It's settled," said Mina, "we prepare ourselves for the day, then at twilight, we will seek out Dorian."

* * *

_Dorian Gray's House_

Fielding crept up to his master's room with silent steps. While the remaining vampires rested downstairs after the fight with the League, Fielding had to report the failure. Stopping in front of the door, Fielding knocked.

"Enter," said the cool voice of Dorian.

"Master," Fielding said as he opened the door, "I've come to report."

"Report," said Dorian. He sat in the window seat, eyes focused on a book in his hand, wearing a dark gray dressing gown.

"We were unable to defeat them, they were resourceful against us." Fielding waited for how Dorian would respond to the ill news.

"It doesn't matter, they will come and try to capture me. Have the vampires rest, for they will need their strength to kill the League members."

"Of course, master." Even though he was stronger and faster in his new form, Fielding still considered Dorian the master. Dorian had his portrait, the source of his immortality that was kept locked away and it was Dorian who gave Fielding the gift of eternal life. For that, Fielding was grateful.

Fielding left Dorian and returned to the lower floor, where the remaining vampires slept. The curtains were drawn shut to keep out the sun, on the furniture and on the floor vampires were spread out in their daytime rest. The coven had been built up to nearly twenty vampires, but the League had reduced the number. Still, there were more than enough vampires to fight the League members within the house. It would be like wolves striking on wandering rabbits.

* * *

The League left the town near the coast at evening, knowing that the vampires would be more active at night. Accompanied by a small number of voluntary crewmen, they borrowed two wagons and four horses to make the dangerous journey to the fight that waited for them. In the leading wagon were Mina, Nemo, and Tom, in the second wagon were Henry Jekyll, John Seward, and Skinner.

"Are you sure that you still want to help us fight Dorian and his vampires?" Henry asked John Seward. "Your family must be worried for your safety."

"I assured Helen and Mary that I will be careful," Dr. Seward replied calmly, tucking the crucifix under his shirt collar. "I explained to them that I am fighting for their safety and not just for the people in Ireland."

"You must care about them very much to risk your life for them," said Henry, holding the pocket watch that had been passed down in his own family. Considering that he had no living family members outside of the League, Henry at least knew how important it was to protect people who were important to him, even if those people thought he was dead.

"Perhaps I should tell you," said John, "even though you claimed that you had no family connections outside of the League, that doesn't mean that you had no one to risk yourself for. The League members do appear closely bonded and you did decide to take the chance in rescuing Mary and Quincey in Mina's place."

"Well… we-the other members and myself-did become close friends after the passing of Alan Quatermain. I s-suppose I had to lend assistance to Mina, as a friend, in that situation considering her son."

"I have to admit," said Skinner suddenly, "I was rather worried about you when you didn't come back with the boy and girl. In a way, the League is more like a new family." Henry could make out a grin on Skinner's painted face.

"You're right, we've already been through so much, we are a newly formed family and we have to look out for each other." Henry tucked his pocket watch away. "I am willing to fight for that."

* * *

Mina instructed that the wagons be stopped yards away and that the rest of the journey would be made on foot toward the lone house near the ocean's edge. She lead the way, followed closely by a recently transformed Edward Hyde, the rest of the League and Nautilus crewmen were behind them.

Once they had reached the door to the house, Mina had taken out her daggers from her black combat suit and nodded at Hyde. Grinning at the anticipated fight, Hyde slammed his broad shoulder into the door, smashing it into fragments. Once the door was smashed, Mina slipped passed Hyde and into the entrance hall. Hyde and the others followed her.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" asked the voice of Dorian Gray. In the dim light of the oil lamp, Mina could see Gray standing on the staircase, dressed in his gray suit and twirling his sword cane with a bored expression.

"You've hurt too many people already, Dorian," Mina said venomously, "we're here to end it!"

"I'd like to see you try, but you'll have to deal with my friends first." With a snap of his fingers, the vampires emerged from other rooms and some even dropped from the ceiling. "I'd love to stay and watch you all die, but I have a boat to catch." Dorian suddenly turned on his heel and fled upstairs into the darkness.

* * *

Skinner was completely naked to make himself unseen, except for the harpoon launcher in his hands that defined his location. Around him was chaos, to his right was Hyde fighting two male vampires and some of Nemo's men fighting undead fiends that were hidden in the shadows. To Skinner's left, he saw Tom using his Winchester, his harpoon gun still strapped to his shoulder, like a club against one vampire and Mina slashing her knives at another vampire. Behind him, Skinner heard the whoosh of Nemo's sword and the sharp click of Dr. Seward's crossbow. Standing in front of him, Skinner encountered the dark haired female he shot at before, the vampire had recovered and she looked even more vicious.

Aiming, Skinner fired a harpoon at the female. The vampire woman had seen the harpoon launcher and leapt aside and crawled alongside the wall like a spider. Before Skinner could reload another harpoon, the vampire jumped at him and grabbed his neck and shoulders, long nails digging into his invisible flesh.

"Did you really think that I was that stupid?" the vampire hissed, her long fangs peeking over her ruby lips. "After you shot me the first time, I took better care to notice a floating weapon!"

Skinner refused to speak, he was busy noticing the oil lamp on the stand near the stairs. After being burned so severely, he would never be careless around fire ever again, but sometimes he would have to use fire to his own advantage. Reaching a hand out, he snatched the oil lamp and smashed it against the vampire's face. The glass shattered and pierced her ivory flesh, oil spilled on her hair and dress, which ignited instantly in the flame.

Shrieking, the female released Skinner and flailed as she burned. In her struggle, the vampire accidently set fire to the drapes and carpet of the sitting room. The fire quickly spread until it began burning the wood that the house was built with.

* * *

Dorian Gray heard the fight downstairs as he gathered his bag of extra clothing and his painting from his bedroom. He didn't care about who would win the battle, by the time they were done, he would be long gone.

Pulling a lever disguised as a book on the bookcase, there was a deep groan and the secret door opened. Dorian ran through the opening and down the secret stairs that would take him out of the back of the house so that he could run to where the _Nautiloid_ awaited him at his private dock. Behind him, the bookcase rotated back into place.

* * *

_The Nautilus_

"Mary, Quincey," said Helen softly to the children, "it's time for bed, staying up and worrying is not really good for you." She was already in her night gown and dressing robe, but Quincey and Mary were still dressed in their day time clothing. The children were sitting in the state room, staring at some charts left on the table.

"I know that I should, Mrs. Seward," said Quincey, "but I must protect you and Mary."

"Why would you say that?" asked Helen, feeling sad yet fond of Quincey's courage.

"If the League cannot stop Mr. Gray, then I'm the only one left to watch over you and Mary here."

"Quincey, you know that your mother will make sure everyone will be alright."

"My father has faith in Mrs. Harker," said Mary, "I hope that they can stop Mr. Gray."

"If they don't," said Quincey, "then I must protect you from him with everything I can."

_To be continued…_


	17. Here There be Monsters

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Here There be Monsters**

Edward Hyde felt the strong satisfaction of his bloodlust as he ripped the arm off of one of the vampires that attacked him. His victim, a light haired male vampire, shrieked in agony from the wound and was quickly decapitated from the blade of one of Nemo's crewmen. Noticing that there was a fire spreading in the house, Hyde cast the headless and one-armed body into the flames.

Snorting with disappointment at the quick death, preferring to let the victim suffer, Hyde decided to focus his rage on another target. The one target that Hyde wanted to destroy was Dorian Gray. There were a number of reasons why Hyde wanted Gray destroyed: first of all was that Gray had sold the League out to M, second was that Gray had caused a lot of pain for Mina Harker through the lies and abduction of her son, and that even though it was Henry Jekyll who surrendered, Gray had placed Hyde in a state of helplessness. Being helpless in the form of Henry Jekyll was one of the many things that irritated Hyde, but unable to access the formula and at the mercy of the cruel Emil Crowe was what made Hyde's blood boil.

Considering going after Gray, Hyde recalled that the immortal had fled upstairs when the vampires struck. Growling with anger, Hyde brushed past the vampires that advanced on him and charged upstairs, each wooden step creaked under his weight. He sniffed the air when he reached the second floor, Gray had to be in one of the rooms. Following the scent trail, Hyde came into Gray's bedroom, but Gray was absent even though his scent was everywhere. While pacing around the room, Hyde caught something with his bestial night vision through the window. It was Gray, running from the house like a coward, in one hand was his sword cane and under Gray's other arm was the dreaded painting.

Since Gray was escaping and Hyde did not have the time to run back downstairs, the man-beast had to act fast and drastic. Despite Jekyll's protests, Hyde went with the only option available, he smashed the glass panes as he jumped through the window. He had fallen from a greater height before in Paris, which seemed so long ago, but this time Hyde was ready to land on his own feet.

* * *

Dorian could smell the smoke as the house burned, hoping that the fire will destroy traces of the vampires and the League. As he was only eighteen yards away from the burning house, something heavy slammed into him. Dorian fell forward, dropping his sword cane and his painting.

"You're not going anywhere, Gray," snarled the rough voice of Edward Hyde. As Dorian struggled to his feet, he felt Hyde's large hand close around the back of his neck. Even though Dorian could not be killed by Hyde's brute strength, the immortal had no intention of fighting. Deciding to use an emergency call for a vampire, Dorian took the index finger and thumb of his left hand to his lips and blew as hard as he could.

Gray heard Hyde grunt in irritation, but the brute still clasped a huge hand around Dorian's neck. The bones snapping in his neck, Dorian knew that it would take some time to heal before he could do anything. As Hyde clamped the other hand on Dorian's arm, ready to pull it out, there was a shriek and Hyde released his grip. As the spinal column in his neck realigned itself, Dorian felt satisfied that a vampire answered his call.

* * *

Inside the burning house, Mina was squaring off against Fielding, the first of the vampires Dorian had created. Every time she slashed with a knife or kicked, Fielding would spring away. Since the offensive strikes were not helping, Mina had to consider a different tactic against the evasive vampire. She realized that Fielding did not have knives like she had, nor was he that experienced as a vampire, which meant that Mina would have to allow him to make the attack.

Fielding retreated into the shadows, waiting to make the next move. Deciding that she would need Fielding to strike at her, Mina hid her daggers in her boots. She was going to fight with fang and nail. Perhaps if she looked less aggressive without her daggers, Fielding would be more confident to attack her.

She was correct, Fielding sprung at her, grabbing her by the coat and hair. Mina hissed as her auburn hair was being tugged out of her scalp, but Fielding was right where she wanted him. With all of her strength, she plunged her delicate looking hand straight into Fielding's chest, tearing flesh and cracking ribs until her fingers grasped his heart.

Angrily, Mina ripped Fielding's heart out of his chest, the blood oozed between her fingers. Fielding stared wide-eyed at his chest wound and at Mina before he stumbled backward into a pile of burning debris.

After flinging the heart into the spreading flames, Mina regrouped with the others. Nemo and John Seward were sweating from both the heat and the adrenaline rush, Mina could see that John had used most of his arrows and stakes while blood still dripped from Nemo's sword. Tom Sawyer was covered with ash and blood, mostly from shooting vampires at close range. Skinner was identified by the ash and sweat outlining his body.

"Where's Mr. Hyde?" asked Mina.

"I believe that he went after Gray," answered Nemo.

"They must be upstairs," said Mina, "but I don't know how Gray intends to escape the fire from the second floor unless he intended to heal himself from jumping out the window."

"We shouldn't remain here," said John, "this house is going to burn down soon and we'll suffocate on smoke and ash."

"I agree," said Tom, "lets get out of here and maybe we can search for Gray and Hyde. I know that Hyde has enough wits to get out before the fire gets worse, he might already be outside."

They retreated outside, Nemo and his crewmen searched the perimeter of the house for any signs of Dorian or Hyde. One crewman shouted something, and everyone dashed to the back garden of the house. They found fragments of glass on the ground and a trail of heavy footprints in the soil. The League caught site of Hyde wrestling with a vampire and Dorian on his hands and knees.

* * *

Dorian's neck had fully healed and he was ready to escape, but he still had to find his painting. It was night, and the only light available was the fire that was burning down his house. His hand searching the ground, Dorian grabbed his sword cane. He did find his weapon, but he needed to find his painting before Hyde finished off the vampire.

Rotating his head, getting his newly healed neck to loosen, Dorian glimpsed Hyde fighting the vampire. The vampire, a light haired male, screeched, scratched, bit, and flailed against the massive form of Edward Hyde. Dorian watched as Edward grabbed both of the vampire's arms, pinned the vampire down, and pulled both of the vampire's arms out of the sockets. After Edward completed dismembering the vampire, he began to double over and groan. Dorian knew what was happening, he had seen Hyde behave that way before, Hyde was transforming back into Jekyll.

There was a decision to make, Dorian could search for his portrait and continue to where the _Nautiloid_ was docked, but the search would give Jekyll enough time to transform again and Hyde would strike. However, Dorian could stop any chance of Hyde from attacking again while searching for the painting. Unsheathing his sword cane, Dorian made his choice, he was going to kill Jekyll.

* * *

Mina waited until Hyde was done killing the vampire, knowing that Hyde could handle a lone vampire by himself. With her excellent night vision, she noticed that Hyde was beginning to transform and that Dorian was approaching Hyde with an unsheathed sword.

She found herself running toward Dorian and Hyde sooner than she realized. Mina might have had superior speed, but Dorian was still in close striking distance. It was like time slowed down when it happened. Hyde was half-transformed, Dorian charging with the sword, Mina could not remember what she screamed out when the transforming Hyde turned his half-swollen body around to meet a swing from Dorian's blade.

The next thing Mina realized was that she had pounced on Dorian, smacking the blood drenched sword from the immortal's hand. The vampire woman pushed Dorian to the ground, Mina pressed her knee on Dorian's stomach to keep him pinned, and she was slamming her pale fists into his face.

"This is for Quincey!" Mina screamed, with a strike. "This is for the Sewards!" Another strike. "This is for me!" A third strike. "And this one's for Henry!" A fourth strike came down into Dorian's face.

"Hit me all you want," said Dorian with a mocking smile as his broken face healed back to a perfect structure, "but it's no use. I'm still indestructible because of the painting."

"Looking for this?" asked the voice of Rodney Skinner. Floating at the spot where Skinner's voice was located, was a rectangular bundle that was the painting. Then, Skinner was taking the painting in the direction of the burning house.

"No!" Dorian shouted, shoving Mina off and jumping to his feet. The immortal began chasing after the invisible thief.

Mina got up and dashed after them, her black coat flapping behind her like wings. With her supernatural speed, she could get ahead of Dorian and help Skinner destroy the painting once and for all. As Mina ran, she saw John Seward and Nemo kneeling where the transforming Hyde, probably restored to Jekyll, had fallen from Dorian's attack. Standing near were Tom and the _Nautilus_ crewmen, preparing to shoot at Dorian if it was necessary. Mina raced past Dorian and found herself alongside Skinner.

There was a gunshot and several whooshes of projectiles. Mina saw Dorian stagger after her and Skinner, Dorian still pursued even with five harpoons penetrating his body and a gaping hole in his side.

"Skinner," said Mina, "give me the painting."

"Sure," said Skinner, handing the painting to Mina. They were closer to the inferno that used to be a house, even some of the rose bushes in the garden had begun burning.

"Here's one more monster for the flames," said Mina as she hurled the painting onto a burning rose bush. The burlap wrapping, the wooden frame, and the painted canvas ignited.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** My apologies for the long wait, I have a lot of things going on that keep me from writing. However, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. As you can guess, Dorian is finally biting the dust! But this story isn't over yet, just hang tight and I will add the last few chapters.


	18. The Kinslayer

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Kinslayer**

Dorian watched with wide eyes as the painting was cast onto the flames. As his picture burned, he himself had caught fire. His clothes were the first to burn to ash, then he watched with horror as his skin blackened and his hair singed away. Before the fire completely consumed him, Dorian unleashed an unearthly agonizing scream.

* * *

Mina sneered as Dorian was swallowed by the fire that ignited on him as the painting burned. She looked back at where the painting had been burning on the rose bush. The plant was withered into charcoal and cinders, but the painting looked as if it had been untouched at all by the fires. The picture of Dorian Gray smiled coldly from where it rested on the blackened branches.

Even though she did, or thought she did, share something with Gray. Yet, Mina did not feel any regret or guilt for Gray's destruction as she might have back when she saw him rapidly age and die. She had to admit, she was relieved, that Dorian Gray was gone and could no longer hurt her or anyone she cared about.

"That takes care of Dorian," she heard Skinner say. "Do you want to retrieve that painting?"

"No," Mina said coldly. "That thing should remain here among the ash and ruins, none of us have any business keeping it. Gray will no longer harm any of us ever again."

She stiffened, remembering that Gray did harm someone shortly before his demise. Hyde was in mid-transformation when he was struck by Gray's sword. Mina was so caught up in trying to kill Gray that she nearly forgot about what had been done to Hyde and Jekyll. Mina noticed Nemo and Dr. Seward were still kneeling down where Hyde was fighting a vampire before. She sprinted toward them, hoping that the worse had not occurred.

"Wait up," she heard Skinner speak out, since he did not have her supernatural speed.

* * *

Dr. John Seward saw that Hyde was transforming back into Jekyll when Gray attacked. He had seen the transforming brute fall from the sword strike. The instincts of a doctor kicking in, John ran to the side of his fallen friend and ally.

Reaching his destination, John saw that Hyde was completely restored to Jekyll and that Jekyll was badly wounded. Lying on the grass, his clothes in shreds, Henry Jekyll was gasping from the transformation, and he was bleeding from a cut on the side of his pale body. John quickly knelt down next to the fallen Henry to get a closer examination of the wound. The sword had cut deep into the skin and the underlying muscle, none of the vital organs were damaged, but the blood was gushing fast.

"Henry," said John, "can you hear me?" John had to check that Henry was conscious, making sure that it was not too late to treat the wound.

"It's… cold," Henry uttered weakly, "it's so cold." Blue-grey eyes stared up at John through drooping eyelids. The color was fading away from Henry's face.

"You'll be alright. I'll make sure of it." John had kept a bag of medical supplies strapped over one shoulder just in case someone was injured. He opened the bag and removed rolls of gauze, John quickly made padding to press against the large cut on the side of Henry's abdomen. A sharp gasp came from Henry as the pressure was applied.

"What happened to him?" asked Nemo. The Indian captain knelt down behind John so that he could see the treatment performed, but not be in the way.

"He's been cut critically," replied John, "I can slow the bleeding, but I can't properly treat him here. If he's not treated soon, he could die from blood loss."

"We have to get him back to the _Nautilus_, I'll have my men carry him without causing him more pain."

"Nemo…" moaned Henry, "John… it hurts… it hurts…" He gasped and tears began to flow from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"He's going into shock!" cried John. "He hasn't got much time left!"

"Oh my God!" cried out Mina. The vampire glided to and knelt down at Henry's side, opposite from John and Nemo. With one hand, she cupped Henry's chin and with the other, she stroked sweat soaked red hair. "Henry, look at me!"

"Mina," gasped Henry as he stared with glazed eyes at Mina.

"Dorian's dead, Henry, he'll never hurt anyone ever again." John could see that Mina was near tears herself as she continued to stroke Jekyll's hair. "Just hold on, please, you're going to be alright!"

* * *

"What happened?" asked Skinner as he approached Tom. Skinner took longer to get back to the gathered League and he noticed that John, Nemo, and Mina were kneeling down around what appeared to be Jekyll lying on the ground.

"Looks like Jekyll's been hurt," said Tom, "Dorian must have struck him."

"How bad is it?"

"I heard that Dr. Seward said that Jekyll could die if he's not treated properly." Tom appeared to be trying to hide his worries, the spy was clutching his Winchester like a life-line.

"Oh God," Skinner whispered. He had considered Henry a friend, and the thought of losing a friend seemed to make Skinner realize that too well.

"Blood!" a voice shrieked. "I smell fresh blood!"

Skinner and Tom spun around to find a hideous thing approaching. It was that vampire Skinner set fire to, but her skin was blackened, her dress black rags, and what was left of her hair were a few strands. Yet, Skinner could see the red eyes and gleaming fangs, the vampire could smell Jekyll's blood and was coming to feed.

"Why won't she just die?" asked Skinner, annoyed that the vampire escaped death twice.

"I'll handle her," said Tom. The spy shot at the vampire with his Winchester, but the creature still staggered even though she had a hole in her chest.

"Shit," cried Skinner, "we have to stop her, she's after Henry's blood!"

"Don't come any closer," screamed Mina. She tackled the burned vampire and plunged a dagger through the vampire's heart.

The vampire went into spasms as the blade pierced her heart, Nemo then got up and made a swing of his sword. The vampire's withered head fell from her shoulders.

"That takes care of her," said Mina, "there shouldn't be anymore of them."

"Quick," called out Dr. Seward, "he hasn't got much time!"

Everyone gathered around their fallen League member, Jekyll was already shaking from the cold and the blood loss. Skinner knew well that Jekyll was frail looking, but Jekyll looked close to death compared to his usual appearance.

"The _Nautiloid_ is the fastest way to the ship," said Nemo, "I can get us there with it. Only Dr. Seward and myself can take Dr. Jekyll in the vessel that Gray stole since there is limited space. My men shall assist getting Jekyll on board."

"Of course," said Mina, "we can't waste anymore time. I want Henry to receive the best treatment."

As Nemo, John and some of the crewmen gathered up Henry gently, Skinner stood next to Mina while she watched. Skinner noticed that Mina was upset, probably angry that she couldn't stop Dorian from hurting Jekyll.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Skinner, "Nemo will get him back to the ship before it's too late."

"What if they don't reach the _Nautilus_ on time?" asked Mina. "I won't forgive myself if Henry dies."

"Don't beat yourself up, you killed Gray, I think Henry would appreciate the act of avenging him."

"Perhaps, Skinner, perhaps."

* * *

_The Nautilus_

Quincey Harker was lying on his bed in the darkness of his cabin, when he promised Helen Seward that he would sleep, he stared at the ceiling instead. He would protect Mary and Helen, no matter what, even if it meant never resting.

There were voices rising in the corridor, rousing Quincey from his thoughts. Sitting up and climbing out of bed, he opened his door by a crack. He peered through the crack to see crewmen rushing down the dimly lit corridor, speaking with each other in their native tongue at high volumes.

Quincey did not know what had the crew running through the halls so late at night. Was the _Nautilus_ under attack? Out of curiosity, Quincey slipped into the hall while in his nightclothes and followed the crewmen.

Through the maze of corridors and down several flights of stairs, Quincey had followed unnoticed. When the crew reached the lower decks of the _Nautilus_, Quincey watched as the crew gathered at a heavy looking door and unfasten the locks. Quincey watched quietly from one side of the hall as the door opened.

Coming through the heavy door first was Captain Nemo, easily recognized with his dark beard, blue turban and coat. The captain ordered something to the men, the crew unfolded what looked like fabric on a metal frame and went through the door. The crewmen emerged, carrying what Quincey now recognized as a stretcher and someone lying on it. Walking alongside the stretcher was Dr. Seward, looking tired and very distressed. On Dr. Seward's coat were bloodstains.

"Dr. Seward," said Quincey, "what happened?"

"No time to explain," said Dr. Seward as he walked past Quincey. As Dr. Seward and the crewmen walked by, Quincey could see that Dr. Jekyll was lying on the stretcher. Dr. Jekyll was pale, still, and he had bloodied bandages wrapped around his bare waist.

"Oh no," Quincey breathed. He remembered that Dr. Jekyll had helped him and Mary, but now Jekyll was the one in need of help.

_To be continued…_


	19. Bedside Shifts

**Chapter 19: Bedside Shifts**

The infirmary had a heavy smell of blood and antiseptic as Dr. John Seward left his patient to sleep off the sedative. When they arrived to the _Nautilus_, John was concerned of getting his job done before it was too late, he did not even have time to explain to the anxious Quincey Harker in the hallway. After washing his hands and rolling his sleeves back down, John glanced at the still form lying in the infirmary bunk before heading into the hall where Nemo waited.

"How is he?" Nemo asked.

"He is alive," John replied, "it will take time for him to recover from the blood loss, he'll be weak for several days. He was still transforming when he was struck, the thick skin of his other half probably prevented further damage."

Nemo nodded and stroked his beard in deep thought. John could easily read the captain's concern for Dr. Jekyll's health.

"You must be very worried about him," said Dr. Seward.

"Yes," said Nemo, "Dr. Jekyll and I were nearly killed during our first mission together. I aided him in the fight and in return he helped me evade icicles while we were cornered. The League already had lost Mr. Quatermain, it would have been devastating to lose Jekyll. I am relieved that Dr. Jekyll survived the night and will recover."

"He's sleeping off the sedative, yet he'll need to be monitored if there are any complications. When the others arrive we can take turns watching him until he awakens." John suddenly remembered the concerned looking Quincey Harker in the hallway. "How is Quincey faring? I remembered that he saw us bring Dr. Jekyll in."

"I escorted the boy back to his cabin," said Nemo, "I explained everything to him. Young Harker handled the truth well for a boy his age."

"He's headstrong, another gift from his mother. Quincey is the only family that Mrs. Harker has left, after the passing of Jonathan Harker, I was entrusted with the boy to raise in my own family." John smiled, thinking of Helen and Mary, who were probably worried for his safety. "Speaking of my own family, I should probably go to them. Helen must be fretting about me and Mary needs to be assured that everything's alright."

"Go to them," said Nemo. "I'll watch over Jekyll until the others return."

"Thank you, Captain," said John. Without another word, John walked down the dimly lit corridors to his own cabin where he would embrace Helen and tell her everything.

* * *

Mina Harker could not sleep at all during the night when she returned to the _Nautilus_. She was silent during the journey back to the harbor over land and the only people she spoke to were Quincey and Dr. Seward. Quincey was still awake when she returned, their reunion was a quick embrace and an explanation that Gray would hurt them no longer. Quincey did not say anything, but his eyes showed that he had accepted her explanation of Gray's demise.

After reuniting with Quincey, Mina was told by Dr. Seward that Jekyll was recovering in the infirmary. Volunteering to take the bedside shift after Nemo, Mina changed into a clean blouse and skirt with her signature scarf, knowing that her combat kit wasn't appropriate for the infirmary.

When she got to the infirmary, she saw Nemo sitting at the side of the infirmary bed. Nemo saw her at the entrance and nodded to confirm her shift. Bowing his turbaned head to the still form in the bed, Nemo whispered a Hindu prayer before standing up and leaving Mina alone with the unconscious Jekyll.

Mina approached the bed and nearly choked on a cry at the sight. Lying stiff and his skin nearly as white as the sheets that covered him, Henry Jekyll at first appeared dead, but Mina could see a gentle rise and fall of his chest that he was still alive. The vampire took the seat next to the bed and watched her friend sleep. She looked at Jekyll's face, his copper red hair ruffled, dark circles under his closed eyes, his sensual mouth partly opened that revealed white teeth. He seemed more peaceful in deep sleep, the previous times Mina had seen him were when he was nervous, embarrassed, and close to death.

Her right hand enclosed over Jekyll's hand that lay on the sheets, Mina's left hand gently combed Jekyll's hair from his forehead. In the short time she had known the League, Mina felt that the other members had become an extended family to her. Henry Jekyll might have claimed that he had no family outside of the League, but Mina felt that he should be welcome into her own after the risk he took for Quincey.

"Henry, I don't know if you can hear me," Mina whispered, "but I want to tell you something." She traced a finger along Henry's jaw. "The League has become like a family to me and you are part of that family. When I thought that you would possibly die, I felt like I was going to lose a brother. "

It was strange referring to Henry as a brother, considering that he might not have had any siblings before the League. "You probably might not understand what it's like to have siblings, I never had any siblings either, but I did have a friend who was like a sister. Poor Lucy was a sweet and gentle creature, yet her life ended at a young age, I mourned for her and missed her as if she was my sister by blood. I suppose that losing you would be like losing Lucy all over again."

She remained silent during the rest of her shift, holding Henry's hand and stroking his hair. Hours must have passed, it was after midnight when she returned to the Nautilus and nearly six in the morning when Tom Sawyer arrived to take over.

* * *

Fatigued from the fight and the travel back to where the _Nautilus_ had been waiting, Tom went straight to his cabin and collapsed on his bed, never bothering to undress himself. When he opened his eyes, he saw on the bedside clock that it was half an hour before six in the morning. Tom sat up and stretched, no longer feeling exhausted. He washed the blood and ash off his face and hands, deciding that he would ask Nemo for information.

When he encountered Nemo at the Kali shrine, Tom asked about what happened during the night when everyone returned. Nemo, who looked tired yet determined, answered that Jekyll was recovering and Mina was on the bedside shift. Deciding that he had nothing else to do, Tom went to the infirmary to relieve Mina of her shift.

Arriving to the infirmary, Tom saw that Mina was still sitting beside Jekyll's bed. Tom noticed how Mina held Jekyll's hand, which sent a sting of envy up Tom's spine.

"Mrs. Harker," said Tom calmly, "I'm here to take watch so that you can get some rest." In response to his voice, Mina lifted her head and faced him. The beautiful vampire did appear exhausted, but she seemed well composed for someone who had been fighting non-stop and never slept during the night.

"Thank you, Tom," said Mina, nodding her head. Before she left, she bent low over Jekyll's bed, her loose hair dripping red onto the white sheets, and she kissed the pale forehead of the man still sleeping in the bed.

If Tom's face showed an expression of jealousy, Mina did not notice it as she brushed by him with a swish of black skirts. Taking a seat next to the bed where Jekyll lay still and quiet, Tom looked at the unconscious man while understanding why he felt jealous of Jekyll.

When the League started out, Tom made attempts for Mina's affections. After Dorian had betrayed them, Mina actually did show some warming up to Tom during a conversation on the conning tower. If Jekyll didn't offer to trade the painting for the return of the children, Tom would have done it just to show his courage and loyalty to Mina. Somehow, it seemed rather selfish to aid Quincey and Mary just to win over Mina's appreciation when Jekyll only volunteered since he had no existing personal connections outside of the League.

Tom thought about his own family back in America, his elderly aunt, his half-brother, and his cousin who was like an older sister. If he had volunteered to trade in Gray's painting for the children, Tom would have been killed and the League would have to bring the tragic news to his family. Looking at Jekyll's ghastly pale face, Tom realized that maybe he shouldn't have any reason to be jealous. Whatever connections Jekyll might have had, before the League, were severed when Jekyll fled from England.

There were other reasons why Tom should not be jealous of Jekyll, the fact that Jekyll nearly died from the fight with Gray was one, the other reason was Jekyll's curse with Hyde. A beastly alter-ego might have been a good protection against enemies, but Edward Hyde's crimes in London had caused Henry Jekyll much grief. Jekyll must have spent most of his time in Paris hiding what he was, fearing for his life if he was to be discovered.

Tom might not have understood what it was like to have a curse and hide it, but after meeting Jekyll, Skinner, Mina, and Dorian, Tom had a better understanding that there were people who were different. In America, Tom had seen forms of prejudice against people who were of different skin colour, religion, or nationality. The American had learned during his childhood and his years in the Service that he did not have to be suspicious or hostile towards people who were different and just accept them as they were.

The League was composed of people who were different from each other and most other people in the world. Tom might have felt the most normal among the members, but he knew that Jekyll didn't have to hide himself from the rest of the League. At Allan Quatermain's funeral, Mina admitted that they've all been hiding one way or another. Tom had to agree that the hiding was no longer necessary for the League members, they were a team, a family where they could be accepted while the rest of the world would not understand them.

"Henry Jekyll," Tom said with a sigh, "if you can hear me, I want you to know that you are lucky to be alive." Tom leaned over the bed, Henry showed no sign of moving. "Mina must have been worried about you, I was kind of worried myself, but we are here for you now. You claimed that you had no one who would miss you, but we would have missed you if you didn't survive the night. I think you're a good person, no matter what terrible things Hyde has done, and I hope that you will recover from what Gray did to you."

For the remainder of his shift, Tom held Henry's pale hand in both of his own. The least Tom could do for Jekyll was be a reassuring presence.

* * *

Skinner was anxious when he returned to the _Nautilus_, worried about his friend's critical condition. Once he was on board, Skinner asked the first mate Patel if Nemo, Dr. Seward, and Jekyll made it back. The answer that the thief received was that Jekyll was in the infirmary and was being watched. Relieved that Jekyll would be alright, Skinner retreated to his cabin for the rest of the night.

Later, Skinner woke up slightly after seven in the morning. Pulling on his coat and smearing on his grease paint, Rodney Skinner decided to pay Jekyll a visit in the infirmary. When he arrived, Skinner saw Tom holding the unconscious Jekyll's hand while sitting at the side of the bed.

"What are you doing here, Tom?" asked Skinner.

"Just watching him," said Tom, turning to Skinner. The American did look grim compared to his normally optimistic self. "Mina was in here watching him before, so I took a turn to relieve her."

"Perhaps I should take watch," said Skinner, "you look as if you could use some more rest."

"You're probably right." Tom released Henry's hand before standing, running his fingers through his hair, and stretching. "He's all yours, I'm sure that he'll be glad to see you when he awakens." The American spy slipped through the door, leaving Skinner to take watch.

"I hope so," Skinner said with a smirk as Tom left. He took the seat next to the bed and held Henry's hand. Skinner did not wear gloves, he could feel that Henry's hand had been warmed by Tom's already.

"Henry," Skinner whispered to Jekyll, "I'm so relieved that you are still here. Gray is gone, he won't hurt you again." Skinner knew that Jekyll could not hear him, still being in a deep sleep, yet Skinner hoped that speaking to his unconscious friend would at least take off some of the anxiety.

Uncertain if Jekyll would wake up at all, Skinner still held Jekyll's hand while watching the short rise and fall his chest and the pale face. Studying Jekyll's face, Skinner saw that most of the colour had been drained away, except for the dark circles around Jekyll's eyes and his slightly parted lips. Even though Jekyll was pale and ill looking, Skinner had to admit that his friend was handsome in a way that was different from Tom's boyish charm and Dorian's flawlessness.

Being invisible and could only be seen with a grease paint mask, Skinner was never one who cared about looks, but he always found himself amused by how people had their own unique physical features. Henry might have looked frail and sad, but he would often be dressed in his tailored suit with his hair neatly combed to appear sophisticated. It was strange that a man who looked so sad, frail, yet refined could become a hideous beast like Edward Hyde. Skinner knew that Hyde was Jekyll's complete opposite, aggressive, strong, and certainly more confident. Perhaps that was why Jekyll tried to make himself so presentable yet behaved rather shyly, he probably feared that the impressions Hyde made on people would be reflected on him.

Skinner's thoughts drifted to Hyde, considering if Hyde was struggling to survive within Jekyll. Knowing that Hyde would never back down from a fight, Skinner believed that Hyde would not allow Jekyll to die so soon. Hyde, inside the wounded Henry, was possibly enraged that he was injured and could not do anything about it. Skinner shuddered, Hyde was dangerous when enraged, Dorian would have worried about more than just Mina if Hyde had not transformed back after being wounded. Then Skinner wondered if Hyde could hear everything whispered through the unconscious Jekyll's ear. Was it possible that Hyde would be awake if Jekyll was not?

As Skinner thought about Hyde, Henry's eyes began to move under the closed lids before cracking open. Skinner suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as he met the hazy blue-grey eyes of Henry Jekyll.

"Skinner," Henry breathed when his eyes focused, "what happened?"

"Dorian's dead," answered Skinner, holding Henry's hand more tightly. "You were brought to the _Nautilus_, you were bleeding badly, but you're fine now. I'm just glad that you're alright."

"How long was I sleeping?" Henry used his free hand to push himself into a sitting position, but he winced at probable pain or dizziness.

"Not so fast, Henry, you lost a lot of blood. You have been sleeping for most of the night, but you still need to save your strength." Rodney Skinner adjusted the pillow behind Henry and helped Henry prop against it.

"I remember now," said Henry, resting his back against the pillow, "I thought that I would die that night. The trip to the _Nautilus_ was dark and cold, I think Dr. Seward sedated me once we were in the infirmary, I can't recall anything after that." He pulled down the sheet and his nightshirt open to see the clean bandages wrapped around his narrow waist.

"Dr. Seward must have patched you up as quick as he could," said Skinner, examining the bandage that was wrapped around Henry's thin and ghastly pale torso. "I hope that you won't have too big a scar from that sword wound."

"If I do get a scar," Henry said as he closed his nightshirt and pulled the sheet up to his chest, "it will just be another addition to the scars running down my back."

"Scars aren't things to be ashamed of, I have burn scars and no one can see them."

So they discussed scars for a while until Dr. Seward arrived looking more refreshed to give Henry a check up. Soon, the other League members came to visit their awoken friend.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**End Note:** My apologies for the long update, I've been busy with work and such. Anyway, I just have one more chapter to go and this will be done! Also, Jason Flemyng has sideburns again, not exactly like the ones he had in _LXG_, but he just looks so cute with sideburns! He actually grew a pair of Wolverine-like chops for a new film of _Great Expectations_, based on the book by Charles Dickens, as he explained in interviews for the _X-Men: First Class_ DVD. Just one more thing, if a new film based on Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ was going into production, Michael Fassbender from _First Class_ should definitely be Dr. John Seward! Darn those guys for being so hot!


	20. Conclusion

**Title:** _Shades of Blood and Gray_

**Genre:** Adventure/Drama

**Character Focus:** Dorian Gray and Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde, pure hatred

**Rating:** T for coarse language and violence

**Summary:** Dorian returns from the dead and he wants revenge. He kidnaps Mina's son to exchange for his portrait. With nothing to lose and no outside connections, Jekyll takes on the mission, even if it means sacrificing himself.

**Disclaimer:** _LXG_ is copyright to 20th Century Fox, based on the graphic novel by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil. All characters of literature are copyright to their own creators. Only some characters are made from my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Conclusion**

"You can't catch us," Mary Seward giggled with excitement. The girl and Rodney Skinner challenged Quincey Harker and Tom Sawyer to a piggy-back riding race. She had her arms wrapped around the collar of Skinner's coat while Skinner had his arms scooped under Mary's legs. Behind them, Tom Sawyer was running with Quincey riding on his back.

"Not fair, Skinner," said Tom, "you got the lighter of the two!"

"Hey!" scoffed Quincey at the remark about his weight.

Skinner and Tom raced down the corridor with Mary and Quincey riding piggy-back. When Skinner reached the end of the corridor, he stopped when he saw that Nemo was standing at the spot with blue-sleeved arms crossed.

"May I ask why you and Mr. Sawyer are running through the Nautilus?" asked Nemo.

"Just a bit of fun for the children," answered Skinner as he lowered Mary to the floor. The girl smoothed her skirts and gave the Captain a curtsy.

"Captain," said Mary quietly.

"We thought that they could use some fun after everything that's happened," explained Tom and he jogged up next to Skinner. "They were getting rather bored from being cooped up."

"We weren't trying to cause a disturbance," said Quincey as he slid off Tom's back. "It's that we were looking for something to do since we have been on board for a long time."

"It's alright, master Harker," said Nemo, "we'll be reaching Whitby soon and you won't have to feel confined to the ship."

"Wonderful," said Mary, "we're going home. Isn't it wonderful, Quincey?"

"Yes," answered Quincey, "back to your house and our normal lives." Even though Quincey did feel relieved about going home, he felt like he was going to be leaving something behind.

* * *

Henry Jekyll was sitting in the library of the _Nautilus_, clad in his formal attire except for his coat. After spending a number of days in the infirmary, confined to bed and occasionally examined in case of complications, Henry was able to walk freely once his strength began to recover. However, he was advised to walk with a cane since he was still weak and unstable on his feet.

With his cane propped against the chair he was seated on, Henry quietly read one of the many books from the library shelves. At the sound of footsteps approaching, Henry looked up from the pages to see that it was John and Helen Seward approaching him.

"Dr. Seward, Mrs. Seward," said Henry, closing his book and acknowledging the visitors. "May I ask about the nature of your visit?"

"We are going to be leaving once we reach Whitby," said John, "Helen and I have come to tell you that we appreciate everything that you have done for Quincey and our Mary. If you hadn't stepped in and brought the painting to Gray, the children might have not been returned."

"It was necessary to actually thank you for your courage," said Helen, "since we never had the right opportunity to do it formally under the circumstances earlier."

"That's alright," said Henry, smiling softly. "Quincey and Mary had thanked me for helping them when they returned my watch before we left for Ireland."

"They must have been very grateful," said Dr. Seward with a chuckle, "Helen and I taught them well to appreciate aid from people."

"The children were also relieved when they heard about your recovery," said Helen. "We explained what happened in Ireland to Mary without frightening her, but she and Quincey had handled the news without difficulty."

"When they visited me in the infirmary," said Henry, "Quincey seemed as if he had been thinking the worst and suddenly realized that there was nothing to fear."

"Well," started John, "he was watching us when you were brought in that night. He was probably scared that you wouldn't make it."

"I can imagine that it must have been frightening for him, but I'm fine now and I am getting back on my feet." Henry pressed a hand over the side of his abdomen where the bandages were still wrapped. "I am thankful for your skills, Dr. Seward, if you had not acted sooner, I wouldn't be here."

"It was the least I could do after what you have done for my daughter and her friend."

* * *

Mina Harker could not help but feel a sense of sinking as the ship docked in the harbor of Whitby. She wrapped her black coat around her more tightly as the ramp was lowered onto the dock and revealed the sunny little town. Everyone walked down the ramp and into the daylight. Mina noticed Dr. Seward and Helen in their overcoats, adjusting Mary's coat and guiding her down the ramp. Next to her, Mina saw Quincey with his hands shoved in his coat pockets and his auburn head bowed as he walked alongside her. Behind them, was the rest of the League coming out of the _Nautilus_ to make their farewell to the Sewards and Quincey.

"Look, Quincey," said Mary excitedly, "it's springtime now! We'll have flowers at our house." The girl pointed to the sprouting plants in nearby window boxes and the birds that flew and chirped around the buildings.

"That's wonderful," said Quincey. Mina detected that Quincey was trying to sound happy, but he seemed regretful.

"What's wrong Quincey?" asked Mina.

"Well… it's just that… you and I just reunited. We didn't… spend much time together because of what was happening. I feel that… we'll never be a true family. Also… I'm worried about the things that I've just learned about myself."

"There's nothing to worry about," said Mina as she cupped Quincey's chin and tilted his face towards her. "I'll come back and visit when I can, and Dr. Seward is well prepared to help you with your new abilities. When you are older, I can arrange for you to come with us during our travels. For now, it's best that you remain here in Whitby and be a good friend to Mary."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. I'm just… going to miss you once the ship leaves."

"If you are patient," said Tom, "we might visit again sooner than you expect. It would be great to have you with us again."

"There's always room for one more vampire," said Skinner with a chuckle.

"You shall always be welcome, master Harker," said Nemo, "you and the Sewards."

"Thank you, Captain," said Quincey, "I'm going to miss all of you as well."

"I'm going to admit that I going to miss you, too," said Jekyll, who was still leaning on a cane to support his still weak body. "Hyde was never one who cared about children, but you're the first child he's considered his equal."

"Really?" Mina recalled that she had only mentioned Hyde when she and Quincey had visited Jekyll in the infirmary. Quincey and Mary had never met Hyde face to face, but Mina was sure that Hyde was already aware of them through Jekyll.

"My alter-ego is not exactly the sort of person you would want to meet, but he had taken an interest in you when I traded in Gray's painting. When you are ready to travel with us, you won't feel out of place. Your mother, myself, and Mr. Skinner have our own unique abilities, your own are nothing to feel ashamed of."

"That sounds great, I'll be glad to see you during your next visit." Quincey hugged Mina gently before grouping himself with John, Helen, and Mary Seward.

"The League shall be welcome in Whitby," added Dr. Seward.

After the farewell, the League departed in the _Nautilus_ and Quincey Harker went back home with the Sewards. Quincey had high hopes that the League would return for a visit one day under more peaceful circumstances.

_The End._

* * *

**End Note:** It's over! I finally got this done and over with! I might do a sequel, but I haven't got much feedback on this, so I can't be too sure. Hey, I do appreciate comments and critique, so reviews are welcome. Insults I shall ignore.


End file.
